Singing With Lucy
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Little Lucy Swan is turning five and her birthday wish is to sing with hot country star Edward Cullen. When her momma wins tickets to see him in concert, will little Lucy's birthday wish come true? Banner by: FemmeCullen
1. Chapter 1

**As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, we are only borrowing her character names, some of their traits and some of the places they liked to live and go, no copyright infringement is intended and this story line belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

 **Huge thanks to the ladies who keep us readable: AWayWithWords (the first three chapters), Jess2002 and LaPumuckl, any mistake found above and beyond their assistance belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

 **This short story is dedicated to a few of the great gals who hang out and post on our group page on Facebook (TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction) who posted a awesome video of Luke Bryan singing and dancing with a cute little girl in concert. They wanted someone to fic it and well this is what we came up with. So special thanks goes out to: Kimberly, Deidre, Reena, Hazel, Kristen, Angela, Krisztina, and Emily for encouraging this story line. We also must thank the wonderful, talented and quite sexy Luke Bryan, for always putting on a great show and involving the children and fans in his audience.**

* * *

 **Singing With Lucy . . .**

Yawning, I hit the off button on my alarm, forcing myself to wake up. It's only seven in the morning, but I know I can't sit around. I have to be at work in an hour, with that thought I move to waking up my baby girl. It's hard to believe she's gonna be five soon.

"Lucy, baby, time to get up for school," I say softly as I pull the covers off her. Moving to her dresser, I get out her school clothes and place them on the bottom of her bed.

"Start to get ready to go to school," I say as she sits up.

Making my way back to my own room, I start to get dressed too. The first thing I always need to do is to put on my bra—pulling it trying hard to squeeze my thirty-two Ds into a sports bra I wore when I was a thirty A.

When I was a teen, I was as flat as a pancake, but after having Lucy and breast feeding her for almost a year, I developed these babies which I find both a blessing and a curse at times. I know I should buy myself some new bras, and stuff, but most of my funds go to the bills and keeping things nice for my baby girl.

I move to the kitchen getting Lucy's breakfast made. "Lucy, come get your breakfast, we need to leave in fifteen minutes," I call down the hallway of our small two-bedroom apartment.

"Coming, Mommy," my sweet girl answers.

I hold back my chuckle as she comes swaggering in, swinging her hips, singing her current favorite new song by Edward Cullen.

The toast pops and I turn to it putting it on a plate. She picks up the butter knife using it as a microphone first.

" _Someone else calling you baby,"_ I sing along with her.

We carry on singing and dancing as she butters her toast.

We both get startled when the house phone rings. Lucy looks at me with a raised eyebrow, not that I blame her; no one ever calls the house phone, but I have it in case of emergencies.

I glance at the ID showing a local Seattle number, I pick it up. "Hello," I get out sounding a little out of breath, with all the dancing I was just doing.

" _Good morning, is this Isabella Swan?"_

Great, another annoying telemarketing call. "Yes, this is," I say trying to not be overly upset that he interrupted our singalong with some stupid 'would you like to buy this' call, after all this is the man's job.

" _Great, Ms. Swan, this is Garrett, the morning manager at Q102.1 Quality Country Radio. I'm honored to inform you that you are the winner of the front-row tickets, with backstage passes, transportation to and from, and overnight accommodations, all meals and transportation included, in Los Angeles for two to see Edward Cullen next Thursday night."_

Okay not a telemarketing call. "What?" I stutter, not sure if I heard him right or did my mind go to dreamland again.

" _Ms. Swan, you won; your name was drawn in the contest you entered. We, here at Quality Country Radio, feel that you are Edward Cullen's biggest fan from Washington, and we're sending you on an all-expense-paid-trip to see Edward in concert in Los Angeles. Congratulations! We do need you to come down to the studio today or tomorrow to fill out all the necessary paperwork, and do a few second blurb to air on the radio. Can you come down yet today, or first thing tomorrow morning?"_

"Uh, yeah, uh, I can do that," I say as Lucy looks at me, with excitement in her eyes.

" _Okay, so will you be down today, or is tomorrow better for you. I'm here in the office from nine in the morning until four in the afternoon both days."_

"I can come down to the station today on my lunch break, at one, if that works, but I'll have to be back to work at two."

" _That will be just fine; it will only take about ten minutes here. Again, congratulations, and I'll see you today at one."_

"Yeah, thank you," I say still stunned by this whole situation.

I was just a sweet thirteen-year-old when I first heard Edward Cullen's music. It took two years for me to become a huge fan of his. It's always been my dream since then to see him live in concert. Now, ten years down the line, he is still going strong, but I've never had the chance or the money for that matter to see him. Most people think he's really sexy, and sure he's easy on the eyes, but for me the thing I love about him is his voice, and of course his music. The sound of his voice and the words he sings has helped me get through many hard situations.

"Mommy, are you in dreamland again?" Lucy giggles and I roll my eyes at her.

"No, come on, it's time to get you off to school."

"Who was it, Mommy; you're smiling a big smile?" Lucy asks as she puts on her shoes.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nods, happy to know that I will tell her.

The full morning at work I feel on edge, and drift off more than once into dreamland.

I arrive at the station but seem to stand and just look at it. If this is a prank, I'm going to kill someone, but hell, wouldn't I need friends first to have someone pull a prank on me?

I give myself a shake and walk in head held high to the woman filing her nails behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan; Garrett called me to meet him here today?" I say, but it comes out sounding more like a question.

She looks me up and down and gives me a bored look.

"Garrett, there's some chick here for you," the woman yells making me swallow holding back my chuckle at her behavior.

"Rose, would it kill you to use the intercom?" an older man says while showing Rose the button.

"I'm Rosalie Fucking Hale ..."

I gasp ... Rosalie just happens to be my favorite radio, on-air shock jock. I love this woman and the way she doesn't mince words; she always says it like it is. Take no prisoners and that sort of thing.

"Furthermore, I told you this is not a part of my contract," she carries on, as I'm brought out of my own thoughts.

"I love you," I blurt out making her and the man turn to me.

"Hi," the man says making me turn toward him.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I say still shocked that I blurted out to Rosalie that I loved her.

"Oh Rose, this is the girl who won the tickets to your brother's show."

 _What! Rosalie is Edward Cullen's sister?_ "Brother?" I stutter as she looks me up and down.

"Knew it," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"Knew what?" I ask as the man pulls me away from her.

"Sorry about her, she's ..." he says trailing off. To my surprise he just changes the subject. "Well, let's get this paperwork done."

I give him a nod, I really don't have time to sit and gossip about the radio staff anyway.

The paperwork is straight forward, and I only have to say, "Q102.1 Quality Country Radio," when they asked who was sending me to see Edward Cullen. Once I'm done, he hands me all the concert tickets, backstage passes, and the paperwork I will need to get my and Lucy's airline tickets.

I hug Garrett to me before jumping back out of the studio excited. I can't believe my baby girl and me are going to not only see Edward Cullen singing live, but we get half an hour after the concert to talk to him, just the three of us. To top it all off, this all is on the same day as Lucy's birthday. She's going to love this.

I know Garrett found it odd that I was taking my almost five-year-old daughter with me, but it's just been her and I since she was born. I was eighteen and a new graduate when my parents passed away. First it was my mom; she had early dementia at the age of sixty. I still feel that she would've been alive today if Santiago Valdez hadn't chosen my home to break into and rob. My mom had woken up and disturbed him mid robbery. Santiago knocked her down as he tried to get out of the house. In the fall, her hip was severely broken and required surgery. After that her health went down fast, and she passed away with my dad and me by her side. It had not even been a month later when my father passed away. I know deep down that he just missed my mom so much; after all, they were high school sweethearts from the age of twelve. They got married at the age of sixteen. I didn't come along until they both were forty-two. They spent forty-four years together; every night and day with each other. I can't even begin to understand how losing my mom hurt my dad, but I know it's what ultimately caused him to die.

It was a few months after this that I met Jacob Black; he was so sweet, and lovely to me. Sadly, I believed every fucking lie that came out his mouth, including that he was a Marine in the armed services.

Of course, all his lies didn't come out until he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got killed. There I was, grieving and three months pregnant, at a church sobbing as HIS wife and children made their way inside.

I managed to sit there, even came up with a half decent lie when I was asked who I was by Jacob's wife. I know some people would say I should've told her what a lying pig she had been married to, or that I was denying Lucy meeting her sisters, but I couldn't hurt her by telling her, so I just bit my tongue and left.

Lucy arrived healthy, right on time, six months later. Ever since her birth, she and I have been like two peas in a pod. She looks more like me, than Jacob, but there's a little of him in her, too. I love her and I know she loves Edward Cullen as much as I do, so of course, she has to come with me. It's not like there's anyone I could or would bring besides her anyway.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

The rest of my workday goes by, but again, I spend a good portion of it in dreamland. I did manage to still finish my daily workload, but I'm sure it's not my best work.

"Mommy, are you ready to tell me yet?" Lucy asks as she gets into the vehicle waving goodbye to Mrs. Cope. Mrs. Cope picks Lucy up from school and watches her until four-thirty when I can pick her up.

"We'll talk after dinner, baby," I say but give her a big smile.

As soon as she's buckled in, I drive us home, feeling Lucy's stare on the back my head.

"Get changed and then do your homework," I say to Lucy, as we both kick off our shoes and jackets.

I turn on the radio smiling as Edward Cullen's voice fills the kitchen right away. I wash my hands and start on dinner for the two of us. Once dinner is done, I send Lucy to wash her hands and come to the table.

"If you could do anything on your birthday, Lucy, what would it be?" I ask Lucy sneakily as we sit down for dinner.

"I would want to spend time with you, Mommy," she says right away and I roll my eyes at her automatic kindness.

"That's a given, baby girl, but if you had a fairy godmother and she could give one wish, what would it be?"

Lucy thinks for a few minutes and then smiles. "I would want to sing with Eddie."

I grin at her calling Edward Cullen, Eddie.

"I'm not sure if anyone could pull that off; how about going to see him live and getting to talk with him; would that work?" I ask as I place the tickets down on the table.

Lucy carefully picks them up and I watch her eyes as she looks along the words.

"Mommy?" she says and I smile at the dumbfounded look on her face and take the tickets.

"This says _Front Row Center_ and so does this one. These are tickets to go and see Edward Cullen, on May the twentieth at seven p.m." I point out each word as I read them out loud.

"That's my birthday," Lucy says with a whisper.

"I know," I say with a huge grin.

"I'm getting to see Edward Cullen sing his songs live on my birthday?"

I bob my head. Before I can get a smile on my face, Lucy has jumped off her chair and is dancing around the kitchen.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

I hold Lucy's hand tightly as we move toward the luggage area of LAX airport in Los Angeles. As soon as I have our suitcase, I huff still keeping Lucy's hand in mine. This place is so busy and crowded.

"Oh, Mom, look, that lady looks like Hannah Montana."

I turn my head to the side, and sure enough Miley Cyrus is standing right there. She must have heard Lucy or at least felt my stare because she turns and waves at us.

I wave back letting out a small giggle.

"Momma, that man has our name on his card," Lucy says bringing me out of my fan-shocked state, and I turn to look where she's pointing.

"Hi," I say as I approach him slowly.

"Are you two Miss Isabella and Miss Lucy Swan?"

I bob my head, completely speechless.

"Hello ladies, I'm Emmett, and I'll be your driver while you're here."

I bob my head again and he smiles taking the suitcases from me.

"The car is this way," he says over his shoulder.

"Did you eat a lot of sweet corn?" Lucy asks and I look down at her.

"I love sweet corn," Emmett tells Lucy making her mouth drop open.

"What?" Emmett asks me as he put my suitcase in the trunk of a dark-windowed sedan.

"My mom told me if I eat all my Green Giant sweet corn, I'll grow tall. I never believed her until now, because she eats it and she's really small," Lucy rattles off making me blush and Emmett laugh.

"I bet she told you carrots would help you see in the dark, too?"

Lucy just nods laughing as my blush deepens.

"Well, that's true, too, because I'm awesome at seeing things in the dark."

Lucy's mouth just falls open as she looks at Emmett.

"My ladies," he says opening the car door breaking Lucy out of her open-mouth moment.

As soon as Lucy and I are strapped in, Emmett starts to drive.

"So, you're both going to see Edward Cullen tomorrow night?" Emmett asks as he glances at us through his rearview mirror.

"Yes, and we get to talk to him, too. It's going to be so great, my bestest birthday ever!" Lucy proclaims excitingly.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, munchkin?"

"Yep, guess how old I'm gonna be?" Lucy asks with a big grin.

"Twenty?" Emmett says in a silly voice.

"Don't be silly, my momma's only twenty-four," Lucy says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, she is, is she?" Emmett chortles at Lucy's expression as he looks back at her through the mirror.

"Yes, her birthday is in the fall. Now back to me, I'm going to be five." Lucy holds up her hand, showing him four fingers and her thumb.

"Oh, well, I'm surprised. You could've fooled me; you act and look much older." Emmett gives her a silly grin and a wink.

Emmett, to my surprise, parks the car and walks inside the hotel with Lucy and me.

"You really don't need to carry our suitcase, Emmett," I tell him, not used to having people do things for me.

"Actually, I do. If my brother-in-law, not to mention my mother-in-law were to find I didn't do this, they would ..." he stops and looks at Lucy, "some not very nice stuff. Besides, I want to make sure my new favorite munchkin gets in her room safe."

Emmett opens the door to the suite, and places the suitcase in the bedroom after showing us around the room.

"This is my cell number, and my room number," he says handing me a piece of paper. I frown looking at it unsure if he's hitting on me or not.

"I'm to drive you around during your stay here."

"What?" I stutter out.

"Your trip includes full-car service, and I'm your driver and at your disposal," Emmett says again slowly.

"But, I thought it was just a pick up from the airport and take back, and transportation to the concert?"

Emmett grins shaking his head.

"Nope, for as long as you two ladies are here, I'm your driver. Don't worry, I'll make sure I take you to the best of places," he winks at Lucy who looks pleased to be seeing more of Emmett.

"Later, girls," he says walking out of our room.

"Mom, let's go and get on our bed, it's huge," Lucy shouts.

I follow her into the bedroom and this time I pay attention to the furniture, not the view outside the windows. Lucy is right—the bed is huge; I'm sure a whole football team could share it.

I pick Lucy up, swing her around and fall down with her, landing on the bed, and I start to tickle her. Right away she laughs, and wiggles trying to get away from me.

"I'm hungry and all our meals here are included, so shall we order some room service?" I ask.

"Yep," Lucy says bouncing on the bed.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"Mommy," I hear softly in my ear. Peeking one eye open and seeing Lucy staring at me.

"What time is it?" I ask and she looks at her Edward Cullen watch, biting her lip.

"Eight-four-six," she says and I roll my eyes at her.

"That's eight-forty-six, or fourteen minutes before nine, baby girl," I tell her pulling her closer to me.

"What does the birthday girl want to do today?"

"See Edward Cullen and sing," she almost shouts.

"That's later on tonight," I remind her again as she just shrugs.

"How about we get Emmett to show us around?" I ask and she smiles nodding her head.

I call room service, so Lucy and I can get breakfast. After eating, we get cleaned up and dressed, before meeting Emmett outside.

"So, where do you beautiful ladies want me to take you?" Emmett asks looking extremely excited.

"Err ... I'm not really sure," I say scratching my head.

"You knew you've been coming here for a week, and you didn't map out places to go?" Emmett asks astonished.

"No, not really, apart from seeing Edward Cullen live, we have no real plans."

Emmett shakes his head. "Well, come on little ladies, we don't have much time, and we got loads of things to do."

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"Momma, look at this dress," Lucy yells making everyone in the store and outside in the hallways of the mall turn our way.

I move to her and smile, because she has good fashion sense, the dress is very nice. "That is very pretty," I tell her as I look at the dress.

My eyes pop a little seeing the tag. The price is close to two hundred dollars, making it well outside of our clothing budget.

"This one is a girl's size six-x," Emmett says holding it up and looking between Lucy and the dress. "Yep, this looks like it will fit, anything else you want, munchkin?" Emmett carries on not seeing my open mouth.

"Emmy, it's very nice, but a hundred and ninety-six dollars – that's too much," Lucy says with a giggle.

It makes my heart drop that she knows she just can't get what she wants, because we have to watch the prices.

"It's fine. I have strict instructions that you and your mama each have two thousand five hundred dollars to spend on anything you want."

"What?" I say not having heard about this before.

Emmett chuckles. "I take it your brain only heard the Edward Cullen in concert part and that's it?"

I feel my face heat up as I nod. "Well, between that and the fact I had just met Rosalie Hale in person, I mean, she's my girl crush."

My lack of filter only causes Emmett to laugh louder than he already was.

"Now you and my wife making out would be something I'd pay BIG money to see."

I roll my eyes at this guy's answer and then stop and look at him with my mouth gaping open. "Ah ... wi ... wife?" I stutter.

He grins at me. "Yes, Rosalie Hale is my wife. What– don't-cha think I'm capable of having a good looking wife like her?"

I shake my head in confusion, making him raise his eyebrow at me.

"I mean, of course, you are, but wait, that means you're Edward Cullen's brother-in-law?"

"Yes, I am," he says with a nod.

"Then ... why?" I ask waving my hands around.

"Rose asked me to personally look after you; she said she likes you."

My face heats up even more, and I know that if I don't calm down, I'll end up passing out and being more embarrassed. That has happened to me before, and honestly, once is enough.

"Besides, this is my job. Well, I'm Edward's driver and main bodyguard. Since he's boring and likes to stay in his room out of the spotlight, I have plenty of free time. Hanging out with you girls gives me something to do."

"Can I get this, Emmy?" Lucy asks as she walks to us with loads of clothes.

"Yep," Emmett says taking the pile from her.

"Yes, best birthday ever and it's only getting better," Lucy squeals with a fist pump.

After two hours in the mall, Lucy and Emmett ganged up on me making me pick out some clothes for myself. They took to picking stuff out when I said I was just happy watching Lucy get stuff. After we spend less than a quarter of our allowed money, Emmett drags us off to a beauty salon. We get manicures, pedicures and our hair cut and styled, for tonight. They even did my makeup, and managed to make it look natural and light.

Once we're done being made beautiful, Emmett takes us out for an early dinner before dropping us off at our room to get changed.

Both Lucy and I put on our nice blue jeans, tank tops, and cowgirl hats. We both put on the new cowboy boots we got today, and our matching denim jackets. I grab my new hip bag putting everything we need inside it. I strap the bottom around my thigh and top around my waist. I saw this bag a few weeks ago and thought it was cool and cute, but there was no way I could have had it. The price tag was staggering to say the least. Lucy told Emmett about it and he went out getting the bag, while we got our hair done. I'm not sure what store it even came from, because he took the tag off so I couldn't demand he take it back.

Emmett arrives promptly at our door to get us at half past five. To my surprise he takes us into the concert hall, through the back door, and escorts us to our seats. All of the other concertgoers are still lined up outside the front awaiting to be let inside.

Lucy and I sit there playing thumb war, while Emmett goes to take care of some business. Around thirty minutes later, we are surprised by all the shrieks and loud talking of the crowd as they are allowed inside. Lucy and I watch as three particularly loud women come running down toward us. They enter the row, two back from us.

"Oh God, girls, this is the day Edward Cullen's gonna meet his future wife, and you lucky bitches get to see it," the one in the middle says as she starts to fix her hair and makeup.

"Maybe not, Tan, we're a few rows from the golden seats," another one whines out.

"Fuck you, Jessica, and please, I'm so much better and prettier than his last girlfriend, that ugly fucking bitch."

"I liked Alice," Lucy says with a pout and I nod at her.

"Me, too," I agree.

Back when I was seventeen, my heart got broken when rumors filled the papers, that a then Edward, aged twenty-seven, was dating newly turned eighteen-year-old soap-opera star.

Alice was only on the show for three years before disappearing. We still seen her now and again with Edward, but late last year she and Edward are said to have parted. Neither the rumors of them dating or splitting up has ever been confirmed.

Sadly, the rumors lately have been that Edward, having just turned thirty-five, is enjoying being a sexy bachelor. The primetime reality show _The Bachelor_ has openly offered to have him be on their show.

"Hi," I hear a shrilly voice coming from my left and it makes me jump.

Turning, I look up at the woman who earlier hinted she'd be Edward's future wife, looking down smugly at me.

"Hi, I think there was a mistake. We should switch seats. These seats were the ones I was after when the tickets went on sale. Besides, this seat isn't appropriate for such a young child," she says as she places her hand on Lucy's arm.

"HEY!" I yell gripping her wrist with my hand, "take your hand off my kid and go back to your seats. We are happy here," I state harshly to her.

"Move, now," the woman demands with a roll of her eyes. "I seriously doubt that Edward wants to see the likes of you sitting here."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see all his fans," Lucy says giving the woman the evil eye.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, rug rat?"

Before I can say anything at all, a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Hey, is there a problem here?"

"Oh, hey, sugar, I'm Tanya," she says in a flirty voice, turning to smile at Emmett as she all but shoves her tits in his face. "This trash and her brat are in my seats," she carries on.

"No, they're not," Emmett retorts rudely and Tanya's face falls.

"Hey Beauty and Butterfly, I came out here, because I forgot to tell you when Edward does his last song to stay seated until I come and get you. I'll personally be taking you two backstage to the room that you'll be having a late supper with Edward in. He's really looking forward to spending the rest of the night with you after the show."

I bite my tongue as Emmett clearly drums it up to rub it in Tanya's face.

"Now, as for you, Tara, if you can show me your tickets, I'll take you back to your seats, but remember to stay there or I'll have to have you removed. Also, please watch what you do and say, and keep your harsh words to Edward Cullen's personal friends to yourself."

Tanya huffs, glaring at Emmett. "When Eddie and I are married, you are going to get fired, or I just may keep you on to be my personal bitch boy." Tanya flips her hair, making it hit Emmett before stalking back to her seat.

"Eagle to Pixie," Emmett says into a radio.

"Pixie here, go ahead, Eagle," a familiar sounding woman's voice says.

"There are triple crazies in row three, section D, seats dead center," Emmett says sounding a little like he's scared.

"Roger that, Eagle, three crazed fans, row three, section D, center seats will tell Leo and call Doc to bring the strait jackets for standby."

I look to Lucy who's looking back at me in wonder. As we turn, we both start to laugh at Emmett.

"We need to make this fun somehow!" he retorts and I give him a nod.

"Here, this is yours, call if you need help or need to leave your seats for any reason. Your code name is Beauty and Lucy here is known as Butterfly, we don't want to use real names on here, to keep weirdos from knowing too much," he nods back at the three crazies behind us. Taking off his radio he hands it to me, but holds the mic up to his mouth. "Eagle to Pixie, leaving radio two with Beauty and Butterfly, have radio five waiting."

"Pixie to the Eagle, copy that, and this is your ten minute warning notice," the same voice from before says and Emmett nods.

"Roger that, Pixie, be back there in a few."

Emmett hands me the microphone piece and smiles. "Call if there is any reason for you to leave your seats, or if there's any more trouble. I've got to go, but I'll come see you again soon."

I feel eyes watching me and turn to see that Tanya is still clearly glaring at me. I let out a breath and do what Taylor Swift says and _shake it off_.

Ten minutes later, the whole place is filled and buzzing with chatter.

"Hello, Los Angeles," I hear Emmett shout and look up to see he's on the stage, directly in front of us.

"What's he doing, Momma?" Lucy asks, but I know due to Emmett's chuckle she was a little louder than she intended.

"I'm the warm-up guy, I warm up the crowd by telling bad jokes, and I may even sing a song or two," Emmett says crouching down in front of us.

"Oh, I know a joke and it's good one," Lucy says making me blush as the people near us chuckle.

"Let's hear your joke," Emmett says handing her a microphone.

"Why was six afraid of seven?"

"I don't know, why?" Emmett frowns and shaking his head.

"Because, seven ate nine!"

As soon as her reply was out of her mouth, Emmett grins and laughs along with the others in the full concert hall.

"Well, that was the best joke you people will hear, so give a big hand to my cute little friend down here," he says and people clap as Lucy gives him the microphone back.

Emmett was right; his jokes were just as bad as Lucy's, but his singing was quite good.

"So, as you all seem to be loving me so much, how about I stay and we send Edward home?" he asks, making everyone shout _no_.

"See, they want me to stay," Emmett says turning his head talking to someone off stage.

"Edward!" Someone shouts and then everyone starts chanting his name.

"Really?" Emmett says and everyone cheers. "How about you, cute little girl, who do you want me or Edward?" He asks and Lucy bites her lip looking at Emmett.

"I love you, Emmy, but I would like to hear Edward singing, but you can come and sit on my chair!" Emmett chuckles at her.

"Well, all right then and only because it's this sweet little girl's birthday, here's the man of the hour ... EDWARD CULLEN!"

The whole place gets up on their feet clapping as Edward Cullen walks on stage shaking his head.

* * *

 **A/N: No posting schedule for this one, but it will be fully posted by months end. We are super excited to see what you all have to say about this, so please take a moment to let us know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well we have to say we are totally blown away by the response to this story so far. There is only five chapters of this and the story is told. Some of you wanted to know how Edward was feeling and what he was thinking. Some of you thought maybe Edward had planned this out, well we hope this chapter helps answer some of those questions.**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I pace around backstage, trying to calm my nerves. Even after thirteen years of doing this, I still get the nauseating feeling before going out for a performance.

I close my eyes hearing Alice, who happens to be a girl and my best friend. She just so happens to also be my manager and personal assistant. She's talking with Emmett – my brother-in-law, over the radio.

"Leo, we've got some crazies again," she says walking to me. I do a silent prayer it's not one of the ones that have backstage passes. The last time a crazy got through, I was almost raped.

"Three of them, sitting in row three section D," Alice carries on and I peek out.

My eyes stop when I see what must be the most beautiful girl in the world. My eyes go to the movement next to her, and I smile as I see a young girl waving her hand. At first I think she spotted me, until I see Emmett grinning as he turns to wave at her. The girl turns her head and looks behind her smugly, and I follow to see what she's looking at.

I sigh seeing it must be the crazy fans I was informed about. Looking back to the woman and what I assume must be her daughter, I wonder what the crazy ladies said to them.

"You okay?" Emmett asks breaking me out of my stare.

"Yeah, who's the kid in the first row?" I ask as I look back at them. I do and have had kids come to my shows before, but none as cute or as young as this one.

"Oh, that's my munchkin Lucy. She's so sweet, but that's not a big surprise since her mom's a real sweetheart, too. I swear those two could just melt your heart. Hell, the mom—Bella—even melted Rosie's heart, and we all know she can be a cold-hearted bitch."

I frown and look at him. When has this girl met Rose, and more to the point, why hadn't I been introduced to her? "How does Rose know her?"

"No time for that, right now. Emmett, go work up the crowd," Alice says pushing him out on the stage.

"You ready, Edward?" Alice asks as she flutters around me.

"Yes, and stop fixing me. Go over there and look after your hubby," I say pushing her away from me as a sweet, young voice fills my ears.

I chuckle at the childish joke she tells, and can't seem to stop smiling.

"She's right, her joke is much better than anything Emmett can come up with," I say out loud to myself.

Emmett walks up and down the stage as he tells jokes, sings, and in general works up the crowd.

"You all set, man?" Jasper asks as he hugs Alice and kisses her neck.

"Yes, and can't you let her go; it's been eight years now?"

Jasper just grins at me and I roll my eyes.

My head snaps to the stage when the sweet voice of the little girl says she likes Emmy, as she called him, but wants me on the stage.

"I think your number one youngest fan has finally come to see you," Alice chuckles.

I roll my eyes taking some breaths as Jasper and the rest of my band make their way to the stage.

"Avoid eye contact, don't stand too close to the edge" Alice chirps out, giving me her same old normal speech, making me roll my eyes at her.

"Keep rolling your eyes; maybe you'll actually find your brain, when they're rolled back there."

Before I can respond she pushes me out on to the stage. Like always there are collective screams of my name from the crowd. Women and girls declaring their love for me.

"Good evening Los Ange—" I get cut off as some females' panties land on my face. God, I hope they haven't been worn; that's just nasty! I throw the panties toward James; he loves girls' panties and has a large collection of them.

My eyes wander to Lucy. I see her eyes sparkle as she looks back at me. I give her a wink, making her giggle and look to her mom. The woman seems to be just as happy as the little girl is, and the closer I am to them, the more beautiful the mother looks.

"Get on with the show, Eddie," Emmett yells walking past me in front of the stage. He picks up Lucy and sits in her seat, placing her on his knee.

"Shut it, _Emmy,_ or I'll be tellin' your wife what you were up to last night," I say raising my brow at him. I'm really trying to hold down the jealous feeling that seems to have flamed up inside of me.

"I'll get my friend Lucy here to tell her that you're lying. By the way, I think these people paid for a show, and that's not to see you bickering at me," Emmett says loudly, making the crowd laugh at our bantering.

"It wouldn't be an Edward Cullen show without you two harpin' at each other," Jasper drawls as he hits his symbol at the end and the crowd laughs again.

"Is everyone ready to have a good night?" I shout into the microphone. I know I need to keep this moving along; knowing full well Emmett and my bantering can last for a half hour or more at times.

"YES!" a loud little voice screams after the rest of the crowd's noise dies down.

I turn smirking as Lucy jumps up on Emmett's knee yelling her answer to me.

I give her a nod and look to Jasper to say he can start the count off. With his mark of one, two, three, the opening beats and strains of the first song of the night starts.

I only get past the first four lines, when I notice Lucy jump off of Emmett's and start to dance along to the song. Her pure enjoyment and energy, makes me chuckle out my next line.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"Come on, Mommy, dance with me," Lucy yells, pulling her mom up when my third song starts.

My eyes drift to the mother and daughter as I sing the song. The dance they're doing is the same steps and cute little shakes of their bodies that we did in the video. Their version of the dance is very child like, not like the NC-17 rated dancing the floozies in the third row are currently doing.

My eyes go back to Lucy and her mom; they seem to have captured my attention. My heart starts to beat faster as the mom turns looking at me. She smiles shyly biting her lip.

' _Fuck, do I want kiss those lips.'_ The thought that fills my head makes me miss a line of my own song, but I quickly get back on track. Emmett eyes me carefully as he dances with Lucy and her mom.

I move on with the next song trying hard not to look at Lucy or her mom, knowing they are putting me off my performance. I'm glad when I am able to go backstage for a small break.

"What's going on with you?" Alice asks handing me some cold water.

"I want her and her daughter backstage after the show," I blurt out.

"What?"

"First row, Lucy and her mom, Emmett's with them. I want to meet them after the show," I say looking at Alice almost pleadingly.

"You've got the radio show winner to meet remember?" James says slapping my back.

"Shit, that's tonight?" I ask turning to him and he grins nodding.

"Okay, that's scheduled for what five minutes? I'll—"

"Half hour," James says cutting me off and making me rub my face.

"Okay, well, still get them backstage, we'll meet this winner with the full band, and I'll try to sneak away early. I want to talk to them," I say pointing to where Lucy and her mom are sitting.

"I've never seen you like this, Eddie. What's the big draw?" James asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"She's fucking beautiful, and has those sweet chocolate eyes."

"But ... she's got a kid," James says and I grin. "Fuck, Pixie, he's falling in lust at first sight," James chuckles out.

I just give him a glaring look as he pats Alice's back.

"What, I'm happy for you. Let's face it; I've been getting less attention since you came back on the market."

"I was never off the market, James," I say with a tired sigh.

"I know that, you know that, but they … they didn't know that. Listen, Eddie, I'm happy for you, and happy that I'll be back to being the pussy magnet again."

I close my eyes rubbing my face.

"It's saying shit like that is why you're not allowed to talk anymore," Alice states, as she slaps the back of James' head.

"You didn't think like that when you—"

"Don't end that sentence," Jasper interrupts, making James hold up his hands.

James is still looking at me as he holds back his laughter, but is wise enough to keep his trap shut.

"Enough, boys, you're back on in four," Alice says, trying to get our thoughts back in game.

"One last thing, I give him a year tops before he asks the chick and chickadee to marry him," James says pulling out a hundred.

"He won't last six months," Alice counters taking the money.

I cross my arms over my chest as everyone around starts getting in on the betting pool.

"Seriously, you're all gonna bet on me?"

"Like this is new?" Jasper chortles.

"I hate all of you," I say walking ahead of my band as they laugh.

Our second half seems to go a lot smoother. After I end the show, I wait and go back out for the encore. I sing the first two songs of the encore and before starting the last song, I talk to the crowd.

"Okay, to end this beautiful night, we're going to sing my latest song that hit number one on the Billboard Charts Hot one-hundred. How about a little, _'Someone Else Calling You Baby'_?"

The crowd cheers even louder and Jasper gives the count off. I start to sing the song, and my eyes for the first time return to little Lucy, who's now in Emmett's arms as he holds her up high.

'She should be in my arms,' my mind mutters as I move toward them. Before I can stop myself, I've reached out for Lucy and Emmett boosts her up to me. I carry her back away from the edge; thankfully, I haven't lost my place in the song.

I put her down beside me and with her feet on the stage, I go down to my knees so that I can dance with her as I sing.

Just when I get to the chorus of the song, I tilt my microphone toward Lucy.

" _Baby, is someone else calling you baby. It's driving me crazy."_

As she sings sweetly, I turn my head toward Jasper and James, giving them my _Oh my God_ looks as the crowd all cheers.

" _This bein' in the dark, goodbye ain't never easy. So break it to me hard, if you're over my love, girl."_ I sing along with her still ecstatic and blown away that this little cutie pie knows a song of mine that's only been out on the radio for the past five weeks.

Lucy and I keep singing and dancing together for the rest of the song. When it ends she takes a bow, showing no shyness whatsoever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a huge round of applause for my singing partner, LUCY!" I state and the crowd again goes crazy, cheering again.

"How old are you, sweetie-pie?" I ask wanting and needing to hang onto her for a few more minutes.

"I'm five," she says even showing with her hand.

"And how long have you been five?" I ask and she giggles at me.

"I just turned five today, this is the bestest birthday ever! I told my mamma this was what I wanted for my birthday, to sing with you," she says all in one breath.

I bite my lip knowing I can use her birthday to get her and her mom backstage.

"You know what, I think we," I say waving my hand to the crowd, "should sing happy birthday to you. Would you like that, Miss Lucy?"

Her eyes sparkle as she nods at me. "I would love that; my momma hates things like that, but I love it," she says making everyone chuckle at her.

I turn my head looking at Jasper and he smiles nodding at me.

"Everyone ready to help me sing Happy Birthday to my singing partner, Lucy?" I ask and they all yell back a _yes_.

"One, two, three. _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Lucy, Happy Birthday to you,_ " we all sing.

The crowd gives off a lot of cheers and whistles at the end, and I give her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Time to go back to your momma," I say handing her back to Emmett. My eyes go to the mom, who looks very happy, but also a deep red color.

"Well, Los Angeles, this is it for tonight. Thank you all for coming out to see us; have a safe drive home," I say.

I wave as I walk to the side of the stage, and my band does the same.

"It's already on YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter," Alice calls out as her cell chimes.

"That's not surprising," I say having seen the loads of cell phones that were being held up.

"Edward!" I hear Emmett holler and I turn to him seeing he's standing there with Lucy and her mom.

"Hi," I say staring right at the mom.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she says sticking out her hand.

Fuck, even her voice is sexy and her name … her parents must be the best looking and smartest couple in the world to know how beautiful their daughter was gonna be and name her _Beauty_. I take her hand in mine and raise it to my mouth kissing the back of it.

"Emmett, I have some meet-and-greet thing that Garrett set up. Can you take Lucy and Bella to get some refreshments and stuff until I deal with it?" The full time I'm talking, I'm looking right at Bella.

My heart starts to pound when she looks confused.

"It won't take too long. Some fan won a meet-and-greet with me, but I swear I will not be too long. Please stay, so I can talk with you?" I almost beg, not wanting her to worry or leave.

Bella opens her mouth, but before anything can come out, Emmett cuts her off.

"Sure," he says with an almost laugh.

I watch them all walk away.

"Let's get this done with," I say looking at everyone else.

"Don't you want a shower first?"

I shake my head. "The faster I meet with them, the quicker I can get back to Lucy and Bella."

I drink the rest of my water and start to walk to the room where the meet-and-greets are set up to take place.

"I would like this done swiftly, guys," I say and they all nod at me.

I get my Edward Cullen face on and walk in the door. I turn back when the others seem to stay outside.

"Eddie!" the little voice yells that I've already learned belongs to Lucy.

I turn my head frowning.

"Edward, this is Bella and her daughter Lucy: they're the contest winners," Emmett chortles.

I shake my head chuckling. "Hi, Lucy," I say picking her up.

"I'm taking it we're no longer needed?" James asks smugly. "But then again, a beauty like this would want to meet me, wouldn't she?"

I glare at James as he walks into the room.

"Hi," he says as he gets to Bella.

"Who are you?" Lucy says tilting her head at him.

"I'm James Hunter the best guitar player there is."

"Unt-uh, Edward's the bestest, then Jasper," she says narrowing her eyes at him. And he looks at her shocked. "I still don't know who you are?"

"She's joking, she loves you, too," Bella says with a little laugh.

"Momma," Lucy says letting out a pout, "I could've have kept it up."

I grin and kiss the side of her head.

"That's it, it's settled they both have to stay," James says smiling again. "We need more pranksters around to keep us on our toes."

"No, we don't," Alice and I say together.

"Momma, it's Alice!" Lucy yells making me move my head away from her.

"I can see that," Bella replies, but there seems to be sadness to her voice now.

"I love you, and miss you so much on Trudy; it's not the same anymore," Lucy says.

Alice smiles at her as she walks up to her.

"Oh, thank you, honey, and aren't you a cutie pie."

"Why are you here? I thought you and Edward broked up, that's what the TV woman said?" Lucy asks as she hugs me even more.

"Oh, I'm married to Jasper, the drummer," Alice tells her.

I glance at Bella to see she is yet again a deep red color.

"Okay, everyone out and leave Edward, Bella and Lucy to get to know each other," Emmett says in a loud voice.

I give him a nod in thanks as he ushers everyone out the room.

"Why don't we go over there and sit down," I say softly keeping Lucy in my arms. Nothing has ever felt this right as holding her does. "So, tell me all about you both?" I rush out.

"My mommy works in an office, doing things on the computer. She's twenty-four but turns twenty-five in the fall. I'm in pre-kindergarten and work really hard."

My eyes dance with the enjoyment over the fact Lucy is so open. As I look to Bella, she closes her eyes and shaking her head with a red face.

"It's just the two of us, and Mom says we're like the musketeers because we work so well together. Our favorite thing to do is listen to music and read." Lucy leans closer into me and whispers, "you're our favorite singer."

"I'm really pleased to hear that," I tell Lucy.

"Good thing she doesn't know my bank details," Bella says with a shaky laugh.

"She's adorable, and I should warn you that I'm thinking of keeping her."

Bella raises her eyebrows at me, but before she can speak, Lucy's off again.

"You can keep me, but my mommy has to stay, too. You'd like her, though, she can cook really good."

"She can?" I ask.

Lucy nods. "Uh-huh." Her eyes widen and she turns to face me fully. "You should come to our house for dinner, and then we can have a big sleepover! It's my kind of fun! I can paint your toes and nails like I do when Mommy and I have a girl party."

"I … he … concert," Bella stutters and I only wink at her then looking at Lucy.

"Now that sounds like fun, but you'll need to wait about six weeks until my tour's done," I tell her.

She grins at me bobbing her head.

The three of us sit here and talk. We don't even stop when Jasper and Alice brings us in something to eat and drink.

"Oh, God," Bella says looking at me.

"What?" I ask as the look of panic comes across her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't notice the time," she carries on looking upset.

I look at my watch seeing it's a little after twelve.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry to have kept you both—" I stop as I look to see Lucy has fallen asleep on my shoulder, "well, you're awake."

"Don't be, I have enjoyed today so much," Bella states.

"Me, too," I tell her biting my lip. "Can you stay longer?"

Bella looks at me confused. "I would but it's really late, and don't you need some sleep? I mean, you have another concert tomorrow, right?"

I chuckle enjoying she's worrying about me.

"I meant stay here In Los Angeles for a few more days."

Bella gasps and I cover her mouth with my hand before she can talk.

"I have two more nights left, then a full day off, before I'm on the road for five more weeks. Stay, let me get to know you and Lucy better, please?" I beg a little at the end. "I have this strong attraction to you," I say, hoping to convince her I mean what I'm saying.

Bella pinches herself making me chuckle a little.

"You're awake, Bella, this is real. Tell me, can you feel this?" I ask touching her arm. "Can you feel this draw that I feel each time our skin meets?"

"Yes," Bella says sounding almost like she doesn't believe it.

"We settle on a love we think we deserve; let me in and I'll show you a love that will take you out of this world?" I say sounding sappy, but meaning each word with my entire heart.

"Okay," she says with a bit of a gasp.

I grin and move forward a little, kissing her cheek.

"Come on; let's get this one back to the hotel and in bed."

I carry Lucy as Bella walks next to me all the way to the car, and then from the car to their room. I just need to be with them for as long as possible.

"Thank you," Bella says as I place Lucy on the bed.

"No problem," I say as I rack my brain for a reason to stay.

"So," Bella says as we walk to the main door.

"Tomorrow?" I ask and Bella nods at me.

"Tomorrow," she says as I walk out the door.

I sigh pulling my hair looking at the now closed door.

"Fucking hell, what do I do?" I ask out loud.

"Edward," Bella yells and I jump as she sees I haven't moved from outside her door.

"Would you like to stay for a little bit?"

"Yes," I blurt out loudly, walking right back inside her room.

"I should change Lucy; sit, I'll be a few minutes."

I nod at her. As soon as she's in the bedroom, I text Emmett to say I'm with Bella still and not to worry.

"Do you want a drink: beer, water or something?" Bella asks as she walks back into the room. She's now changed into some comfy-looking pajama pants and matching shirt."

"Beer would be good," I say and she hands me one, taking a bottle for herself.

"How about we ask each other some questions, and just take it from there?"

"You are sure? I mean, I know you don't like talking about your private life?"

I smirk at her. "Ah, so you're going straight for those kinds of questions then?"

She blushes right away and I shake my head at her.

"We can veto any questions we don't feel comfortable answering; how does that sound?"

She nods and bites her lip.

"Favorite color? Mine is bl ... brown," I say. My favorite color was always blue, but looking in her eyes, how can I not love that deep brown she and Lucy both have.

"I like green," Bella says looking into my eyes. "What's your favorite meal? Mine is pasta with a cream sauce and mushrooms," she asks.

"Mine is a homemade meal—any homemade meal. I spend a lot of time on the road and usually end up with take-out, so I do miss good home-cooked meals. Dog or cat? I love both, but I'm more of a dog person."

Bella laughs. "I'm a cat lover, but do like dogs. In fact Lucy has asked for one from Santa, but the Humane Society shelter didn't think we have an appropriate enough home for a dog, since we're in an apartment and all."

I stroke her arm hearing how this upsets her. Hell, I understand, because with me being on the road a lot, it's too hard for me to have a dog of my own.

"Emmett or Jasper?" she asks and watches her smirk, so I raise my brow at her, waiting to see what she says. "I don't really know Jasper, so my choice is easy, Emmett."

I pull at my hair. "I can't answer one or the other: Emmett is my brother-in-law and Jasper is my cousin. We all grew up together. Emmett is fun loving and is always happy; he cheers me up easily when I'm down. Jasper is my go-to-guy if I need to talk or get some advice, he's the man. They both have always had my back."

"How did Jasper and Alice come about?" Bella asks, but as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she looks shocked and her blush reappears. "I'm sorry my mouth runs away with me sometimes." I shake my head.

"No worries, I'll answer. Alice and I had worked together on a song for Trudy. She was sweet, and I took a liking to her right away. Her parents aren't the nicest, and I'll say they push her into a lot of stuff, but that's her story. Anyway, she was in need of family—a friend. You've seen her; you can't know Alice and not love her. She's like my little sister." I stop and chuckle. "You've met Rose, right?" She nods at me. "Well, she's two years younger than me, but has never needed me, not like Alice did. Alice became my adopted sister, in here," I say pointing to my heart. "She and Jasper hit it off right from the get-go, but when we were out, it was her and I the record company and show made a spectacle of. Soon everyone thought we were a couple. Since neither of us talk about our private lives, we never denied it; they just let people think what they wanted. You know there were worse things they could've said. Thankfully, when Alice and Jasper got married, it was without the paparazzi camped outside taking photos."

Bella nods at me.

"Where's Lucy's dad?" I ask.

Bella looks away from me. "He's dead; he passed away before she was born."

I close my eyes hearing the pain in her voice. "Shit, I'm sorry," I say opening my eyes and she shakes her head.

"It's a long story just ... now's not the time to tell it. But the anger I feel for him ... for what he did, is still very much with me."

What did he do to this beautiful angel? The fucker's lucky he's dead for making her have this look on her face. "I'm here if you want to talk about it," I tell her as I move the hair back that fell in her eyes.

"Give me some time to trust you and get to know this you," Bella says pointing at me.

Right then and there I know she's been hurt. By the sounds of it, it could be worse than how I was hurt.

"I will, and it makes me happy, because that way you'll give me a chance to know you, too. I've been hurt, too, maybe not as bad as you, but I do have my insecurities, too."

Bella nods. "Movies or books? I love books, because you can let your imagination take you to places, and sometimes the movies can ruin that aspect."

"I'm a movie person. My brain isn't always able to get the picture. Besides, I'm kind of a lazy ass."

Bella chuckles a little and drops her head back on the sofa.

"Favorite singers? Mine are more old-school, and some are even dead now, like: Queen, Meatloaf, Prince, Michael Jackson. Think I may be showing my age by telling you all that," I laugh.

"Besides you, you mean?" Bella asks with a grin.

I smirk at her, because … well, fuck she's flirting with me.

I move my head closer to her face and she gasps. I keep my eyes on her as I move my mouth to her ear. "Oh, honey, I know I'm your favorite," I husk out.

"You really are," Bella says, as I slowly move to being more in front of her. My eyes go to her lips and I move closer to them. Stopping just in front of her, I give her the choice to say _no_.

"Kiss me," she says and I smile as my lips meet hers. I feel alive; my whole body buzzes. Wrapping my arms around her, her hands go into my hair pulling it a little.

"It's never been like this before. Never," Bella mutters as I start to kiss her neck. "Shit," Bella says and she pulls back. Looking at me, she moves back close to me and puts her forehead to mine. "We can't … Lucy's here," she says.

I know she's right and I know she needs me to pull back, too. With both of us reluctantly working together, we are able to pull a part.

I look her up and down smirking. "Hmm, I think I like you on my lap," I say even if I don't have a clue how she ended up straddling me.

"Who's your favorite fan? I haven't got any fans, but if I did, I would say Lucy would be my favorite fan, hands down." Bella asks and I quickly kiss her, smiling that she stays sitting on my knees.

"I have to agree that Lucy is my favorite fan, closely followed by the most beautiful woman, who is currently on my lap and happens to be her momma."

Bella and I keep going with the questions, some of them lead into deeper talks and some lead to kissing again.

It's been a few minutes since one of us said anything. We're both lying on the sofa on our sides and her head is on my chest with my arms around her waist. When her breathing becomes slower, I know it's because she's tired and falling asleep. I kiss the top of her head. "Sleep, love, I'll be here when you wake up," I whisper softly.

"But then you'll have to leave, everyone leave us," Bella mutters, and I feel another pang in my chest.

I know when we talked about family, Bella's eyes flashed with pain. This makes me wonder if it really is just the two of them like Lucy said.

Closing my eyes, I just let myself enjoy the moment. I know this may be a lot of lust, but there are other feelings building up inside of me—of her—too. I just have to be patient and allow them to come out. I know I want to share them with this beautiful woman and her wonderful little girl.

* * *

 **A/N: There is still no posting schedule for this, but there are only three more chapters, including the epilogue. Quite a bit of story left to tell, so no worries there. So let us know what you think so far, because we are really enjoying reading all the things you have to say.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three, and it's still Edward's POV. We really flubbed up, using James' name twice. Thank you to all the wonderful people who caught that and brought it to our attention, we are sorry this is a case of too much on our plates writing, while also having a lot going on in our personal lives. We have went in and changed it from James Hunter in the first chapter to Santiago Valdez. Thank you again for letting us know about the mistake and we're sorry for the mix up.**

 **As always all things Twilight Saga or Luke Bryan live or his music related are not ours, we are only borrowing bits and pieces to make our own tale. No Copyright Infringement intended. Story line belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT**

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Edd ... die!" I frown hearing the soft whisper of my name.

"Mommy and Eddie, why aren't you waking up?"

I hum feeling a little confused as to who's saying my name, and who is this mommy. Slowly opening my eyes to see a small brunette girl peeking down at me.

"Eddie, you stayed!"

Closing my eyes with a chuckle, as the memory of last night fills my brain.

"Yes, I did, Lucy. Just give me a few more seconds to wake up. I'm not used to other people being around me when I open my eyes."

She giggles and moves over to my other side. "Mommy, I'm hungry, can I call that number to get my breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure," Bella says sounding like she's still asleep.

"Yay, can I get chocolate-covered pancakes and ice cream?" Lucy asks with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, sure ..."

Lucy jumps off us and Bella's eyes spring open.

"NO! Wait – no ice cream or chocolate. Give me two minutes and I'll call," Bella says quickly having now realized what Lucy said and asked for.

"Hi," I say making her freeze. She slowly turns her head and looks at me. That beautiful, endearing blush of hers comes out and she bites her lip.

"Hi ... I forgot you stayed," she says with a light chuckle. "This is the first time I've ever woken up with a guy ... Shit, I need coffee for my filter to work."

She moves to get up and I pull her to me kissing her softly.

"Don't be embarrassed about that, love. This may not be a first for me, but it has been a long time, and the girl I woke up with was Rose."

Bella looks at me as if she needs me to explain why I woke up in bed with my sister.

"There was a storm and she was afraid," I tell her quickly, and Bella raises her brow at me.

"Rose—otherwise known as the cold-hearted bitch of the west coast—was scared of a storm?"

I grin and rub my face. "Fine ... It was me who was scared. It was a really bad storm, and it made our lights go off. Thinking back, the part that made it so bad was we had just watched the movie IT."

Bella bites her lip as she looks at me. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen," I say and as soon as I tell her she's back to laughing at me.

Getting up on my knees, I lean over her. "So you think that's funny?" I ask as I start to tickle her.

"Yes," she chuckles out and I tickle her more.

"I'll save you, Momma," Lucy says jumping on my back.

I grin at Bella and grab Lucy and start to tickle her, too. "You're meant to be on my side! I would've gotten you ice cream and chocolate-covered pancakes," I tease and tickle her.

She tries to talk to me, but everything just comes out as giggles.

"Momma," she finally laughs out.

Bella comes forward as if she's going to push me to the side, but she stops and kisses my cheek making me turn to her as I to lean in for more.

"No kissing till after breakfast, I'm hungry!" Lucy says still sounding happy as she smiles between us. "Oh, Momma, can Emmy take me to the pool like he promised?"

Bella looks a little white so I kiss her again. "Let's get breakfast sorted first, Lulu."

"No one has ever called me Lulu before." She looks at me with big, shining eyes.

I run my hand through my hair panicking that I've upset her.

"Can it be your name for me, and only you?"

I grin and nod at her and she hugs me.

"Maybe we could go swimming all together tomorrow." I grin at her and look to Bella.

"Yeah, it'll give me some time to get used to the idea."

"Okay, you girls do what you need to do, I'm going to call Emmett to get our breakfast, and have him bring me some clothes ..." I stop and chuckle as I grip my hair. "That is, if you want me to spend the day with you two?"

"YES!" Lucy yells and Bella chuckles and nods.

Pulling my cell out while watching them go back into their room.

"You old dog – staying out all night. Did you at least get rid of those blue balls?" Emmett answers my call and makes me roll my eyes at that.

"Of course, we humped like rabbits the whole night," I say sarcastically.

"What? You better be kidding."

"Emmett, seriously, we have met you know, does that sound like something I'd ever do? We fell asleep together on the sofa, after talking most of the night."

"Aww, how cute," he says in a girlie voice.

"Can it, Emmett, just get us breakfast and bring me a change of clothes," I say quickly.

"What's the magic word?" he teases.

"Abracadabra," I reply dryly.

"That's what I like to hear! See ya soon, bro."

I flop on the sofa closing my eyes. "Eddie, do you ever miss your home? I know that I miss my momma when she has to work and I'm at school."

Opening my eyes, to see Lucy has climbed up next to me. I pull her closer and settle her on my lap.

"I do, all the time. Everyone thinks I'm from Chicago, but I'm not; I'm really from a small town in Washington, called Forks."

Lucy gasps and I chuckle. Whenever someone learns the truth about where I'm really from, they either are shocked or look at me like I'm stupid.

"No way, my momma's from there," Lucy says making me gasp. "She took me there once and showed me where she lived. But a new family lives there now, and we couldn't see inside. So we just went to see Gran and Papa, but we don't go very much."

"Your gran and papa still live in Forks?"

Lucy shakes her head at me and shrugs at the same time.

"Sort of," she says scratching her head. "Mommy said that her mom was ill, and she died. She said her daddy loved her mommy so much that he wanted to be with her. So now they live together in heaven, and Momma says they're happy now. We get to talk to them when we visit the place they live by the trees and all those big stones, but we can't hear them talk to us. Momma says she can feel their love inside her heart, though."

I feel my heart sink and pull Lucy against my chest and hug her. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. The whole town is always so happy and nice when we come to see them. They say my granddaddy was a great man."

"I'm sure he was – what was his name?"

"Granddad, Papa, or Daddy to Momma."

Laughing at her bluntness and I hear a small laugh behind me. Turning, to see Bella standing there.

"His name was Charlie Swan, my mom was—"

"Renee," I interrupt and say for her.

She frowns looking at me. "How did you know that?"

"I knew your parents. In fact, your dad arrested Emmett, a lot," I chuckle as the memories start to fill my head. "God, do I miss that place," I say out loud.

"Me, too, I ... how come no one ever said that you lived there?"

"I changed my last name to protect my family. It used to be Masen."

Bella just looks at me. "You're not Carlisle's son, are you?"

I snicker and nod at her.

"Shit, he was always talking about his son and daughter. I never once dreamt it was you and Rose he was talking about," Bella says laughing, but then gets serious right away. "He was a great doctor. He looked after my mom when she first became ill."

Getting up I move, hugging her and Lucy to my body. "I'm sorry, love," I say into her ear before kissing her temple.

There's a knock on the door, and I pull back slowly, letting Lucy down.

"It should be Emmett," I say as they look to the door.

"Yay, Emmy!" Lucy yells as she runs to the door. Before Bella or I can say a word, she has it open. "Hi, Emmy," she says hugging his side.

"Hello, munchkin, let's get this stuff inside and I'll give you a proper hug."

Emmett wheels in a large breakfast trolley. "I just got a variety of stuff for you older ones, and for Lucy, I got the chocolate pancakes."

I chuckle as Lucy jumps up and down happy and Bella just groans.

"What– they are the best," Emmett says as he looks at Bella.

"But they're not good for a breakfast," Bella says making Emmett roll his eyes.

"It's perfect, because she'll have all day to burn off the sugar. I mean, why give kids treats at the end of the day, and then complain they're hyper at bedtime?"

Bella tilts her head and then narrows her eyes. "That was well thought out, where did you get it from?"

Emmett just smirks at Bella, shaking his head. "Here's your bag, Eddie," he says deflecting Bella's question as he hands it to me. "I'm going out for a bit; call if you need me. If not, I'll see you all at lunch time."

"Lucy please don't open the door, unless I'm right here, or if you have asked who is there?" Bella says, making Lucy stop eating the pancakes she already tucked into.

"But Eddie said it was Emmy?" she says confused.

"No, I said it should be Emmett, but you still need to ask," I tell her backing Bella up one-hundred percent.

Lucy looks between Bella and me for a few minutes and then nods. "Sorry Momma, sorry Eddie, I'll ask the next time." At the end, she gives us a sweet smile that has me smiling back.

"That's all we ask," Bella says, swallowing as she looks at me.

"Are you guys coming to eat breakfast with me?" Lucy asks breaking me from my stare. I move to Bella kissing her cheek.

"Let's get some breakfast before sweet little Lulu eats it all."

Bella laughs nodding at me. "She is like a bottomless pit sometimes."

Once breakfast is over, Lucy has a bath. As soon as she is done and dressed, I use the sink to shave. Lucy asks if she can watch, so she's on the edge of the tub, and Bella is beside her.

"What does that writing mean, Eddie?" I look at her and she's pointing to my back and I realize she's asking about one of my tattoos.

"It's says, _'Vivere la vita al suo massimo. Avere rimpianti',_ that's written in Italian, and it means, _'Live life to its fullest. Have no regrets'_."

"Huh, what about that one?" she asks pointing to another tattoo.

"That's my name, and a symbol which means soulmate ..." I trail off not sure if I should tell her the empty space below is for my soulmates name.

"So momma's name will go under it?" Lucy asks without missing a beat. My eyes flicker to Bella who's currently turning quite pink.

"Yes, Lulu, someday your momma's name will be right there too," I say moving closer to Bella, afraid she's going to pass out. "Just breathe, Bella."

She let's out the breath she was holding and I pull her up into my arms. "It'll be okay, love, just keep breathing, I've got you."

I hold on to her for a few more minutes. When I'm happy that she's back to normal I let her go, and look down to a beaming Lucy.

"How many pictures do you have on you?" Lucy asks and I shake my head. She's too smart for her own good.

"I have ten," I tell her as I go back to shaving.

"Momma has one," she tells me.

"Does she?" I ask looking back at Lucy who's nodding her head.

"Well two butterflies, she said she got them for gran and papa. They are on here boobie, over her heart. Momma you should show them to Eddie."

"I ... maybe ... later," Bella stutters out.

"Okay, Lucy, let Edward finish shaving," Bella says pulling Lucy out of the bathroom.

I finish shaving and change my clothes. After cleaning up my mess, I head out to find my girls.

Bella is cleaning up the room again. "Why don't you go for a bath, Lulu and I can watch a movie?"

Bella looks at me then to Lucy. "We'll be fine momma, and you can keep the door open, so you can call Eddie to wash your back."

Bella drops her head onto my chest. "I really don't know where she gets this from."

I chuckle as I kiss her neck. "Just go and relax but her idea about me washing your back sounds great to me."

Bella giggles as she taps my arm.

"So, Lulu, what should we watch?"

"Robot Wars," she yells giving me her pleading eyes.

"Okay?" I say flipping through all the channels until I find it.

Just under an hour later Bella walks out all clean and even more beautiful. I pout at her since she didn't call me in to wash her back and she gives me a cheeky smile.

There's a knock on the door making Lucy run to it, but she stops at the door and bites her lip. "Who is it?" she says loudly, as if she just remembered she had to ask.

"It's Emmy, my little munchkin, and I have food and games."

"Yay, Emmy," Lucy calls out as she flings the door open and jumps forward to hug his legs, because his hands are full. As soon as I take the bags he's holding, he swoops Lucy up and runs around the room with her, making her giggle and cheer.

We all eat lunch and then play some games together. We have such a great time it feels like a family to me. I'm so lost in enjoying our time together that I don't notice the time until Emmett tells me I need to get ready to go.

Pulling both of my girls in my arms. They both look as broken as I feel. "I'll see you there, both of you," I tell them having already asked them to come to the show again tonight and sit backstage.

"We'll be there," Bella says softly. After hugs and kisses on cheeks with Lucy, I kiss Bella and whisper, "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

The next couple of hours drag by as we go over sound checks and get ready for the show. I sit in the dressing room feeling sad, but I instantly feel better when Emmett tells me Bella and Lucy are both here with Alice.

I head out of the dressing room and find the three girls getting along wonderfully. It makes me smile because Lucy seems to really love Alice too. I stay with Lucy and Bella until the last possible second, before taking the stage. My time on-stage is so different tonight than ever before. Normally I'm on an adrenaline high and it flies by quickly. Tonight, all I can think about as I sing, is how much I'd rather be spending alone time with Bella and Lucy.

For the first time in my career, the concert drags on. Every song seemed so long. The second I'm done, I have both girls in my arms again and we're heading back to the hotel.

Bella bathes Lucy, while I clean up the room a little. She lets me put Lucy to bed and read her a bedtime story, while she takes a long bath. After that, I take a shower and change into the pajamas Emmett put in the overnight bag for me.

Bella and I cuddle together on the sofa and talk. After a while I ask her to tell me what happened with her parents.

"The break in changed everything, so much. My mom became so not like herself. Once her hip healed and she could walk again, she was just not the same. Dad and I were both at such a loss of what to do. We were torn between what was best for her and how to keep her safe. There were times I wanted to tie her to her bed, just so I could take a shower without worrying that she was going to walk out of the house naked, or ..." Bella trails off a little. "Near the end, she didn't seem like my mom anymore. She was behaving so differently.

And Dad, I could see the fight in him, the wanting her to live, but he hurt knowing she was lost somewhere inside herself. He told me one night when it was clear my mom wasn't going to live much longer, he was sorry that he wasn't strong enough. I just looked at him, and he bluntly told me that when mom goes, he was sorting out the stuff that was needed to be done and he was going to join her, he would find away. I was hurt and angry that he was in a way telling me he was going to kill himself," Bella lets out a soft sob.

"I knew then and even now that she was his life. They had each other for so long, but ... I wish ... I wish that I could let go of the anger over the fact I was not enough for him to stick around and that he left me all alone."

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. When did it happen?"

"It'll be seven years in November."

I swallow knowing, I was in Forks then. That was just before my parents moved, it was our last Thanksgiving in Forks.

"I was there. I was in Forks, that year. I wish I would've known you then. I would have been there for you, if I had known," I whisper softly in her ear.

"It's okay," Bella says laying her head on my shoulder.

I know she's hurting and it hurts me so much seeing this pain in her.

"How about I tell you a little more about my life?" I look at her hoping to take her mind off her pain.

I move us so she lying on me. Clearing my throat and then start to tell her about my upbringing, moving quickly on about my life and being famous. She never asked about any rumors about me, just listened and that's something I haven't had in a long time.

At the end of the night, I kiss her gently on the lips. Unlike the night before, she goes to her bed and I sleep alone on the sofa. It feels wrong to share a bed with her, since we're still getting to know each other. I think last night was a product of being worn out and falling asleep during our talk.

The next day, Emmett and Alice came early and took Lucy out for the day. Bella was both happy and sad about it. She told me that apart from the pre-kindergarten and Mrs. Cope watching her, Lucy has never been with anyone else. Bella has never trusted anyone else, but there was something about my family she did trust. She said that as she has met both my parents and knows if they raised me and I trust them, they would keep Lucy safe.

As soon as the door was closed, we slowly made our way to the bedroom, kissing the whole way. Nothing happened other than kissing, talking, and a nap, cuddled in each other's arms. That afternoon brought our hearts even closer, and it was so much harder to leave them that night, knowing Bella and Lucy weren't going to be there. Bella had mentioned how she wanted Lucy to go to bed at her normal time, to not get too far off of her schedule.

By the time the meet and greet was done, Lucy was sound asleep, but again Bella and I talked spending the night on the sofa.

The next day I had the day off, so we spent it watching films, like we were a family. That night we shared a bed. I knew she was feeling the same pain I was feeling. It was a sick, heartbreaking ache, because we both knew it was our last night together, for five very long weeks.

"Can't you come home with us?" Lucy cries making my heart break a little more.

"I'll be home in five weeks, Lulu. Wild horses will not keep me away. Besides, we'll Facetime and Skype with each other. I'll call you every day, and I'll write to you, too." Pulling her to me, holding her close. Emmett comes taking a sobbing Lucy from me.

"Love," I say as I move to Bella kissing her, "this is not the end, okay?"

She nods at me.

"I know we haven't talked about this," I say waving my hand between us, "but you're my girl, if you want to be? I want you and Lucy at the end of this tour. I want to see if this can be what I hope and believe it will be."

"Me, too, I'm yours," she says kissing me.

"Just five weeks—we can get through this."

Bella nods again and I hug her.

"Edward, she has to go, her flight ..."

I sigh looking at Jasper whose eyes are glistening.

"Okay, call me as soon as your plane has landed."

"I will," Bella lightly sobs out.

"See you soon, Love," I say kissing her one last time.

I let her go and she walks out of the room with Jasper, and I feel my heart hurting right away.

"Come on, Eddie, it's just five weeks."

I close my eyes not understanding why all of a sudden five weeks seems like a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter will go back to Bella's POV. Any idea how things will go for her when she returns to Washington? Any guesses yet as to how she won a contest she doesn't really remember entering, not to mention all the extras she knew nothing about, such as full time personal driver, and all that money to shop with? We are really interested in hearing your thoughts ... so far pretty much everyone's speculations have been way off the mark. Working on four now, so when it is done and back from Jess2002 and LaPumuckl we will post it, hoping by Monday. We can't wait to hear from you all on this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this has now got another chapter, becasue chapter four got so HUGE we had to split it down a bit. I am working on the other piece right now so I can get it off to be gone over.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
BPOV**

The flight home was so different than the flight to Los Angeles. Going to California, Lucy and I were both excited about our trip. On the way home, Lucy hugged me so tight as she cried quietly. It was clear from the first day we spent with Edward she has grown attached and bonded to him. It is as if he has always been in our lives. Then there was Emmett and Alice, I feel we had started what will be a great friendship. By our first full day together, I was no longer feeling like I was spending time with my idol and favorite singer. The feeling of spending time with my best friend, a man which I happen to hold real life deep feelings for quickly replaced my awe of his stardom. Of course I still admire him, but it's now so much more than the pedestal where I kept him. Now I feel like his soul has a grasping hold on my own.

Leaving him, this afternoon was so hard. It brought back some grief that I've pushed way down, since I lost my parents. Walking off the plane, holding my sad, sweet, girl we head for the baggage claim.

I shuffle Lucy to my other side trying to get a good grip on her as I make my way over to get our suitcases. I struggle for a short time to keep Lucy safe in my arm and get the case off of the conveyor belt.

"Let me get that for you dear," an older female voice says.

Before I can protest she has heaved my suitcase up and dumped it on an empty luggage cart.

"Thank you," I say sheepishly over the fact I just allowed a woman, clearly in her seventies to lift my suitcase for me.

I push the cart as the wheels wobble. I'm not sure if the cart is crappy, or if it's because I'm trying to push it with one hand which is also holding other things. Lucy, who is still hugging me, and has refused to let me go and she's not giving me an inch.

"Bella, Lucy," a woman calls out.

Jumping in shock, I turn seeing Rosalie Hale standing there.

Frowning and giving her a 'what the hell' look, because she has a big yellow smiling face sticker on her forehead.

"What's with the sticker?" I blurt out, nodding with my brow raised.

She raises her brow and puts a hand on her hip. "Hey, don't blame me, talk to Edward. He said I was to pick you two up and I better have a smile on my face. Well we both know I don't smile often, so I was sure I'd have a smile on my face this way."

I just look at her as I think over what she just said and then shake my head chuckling.

"Is Eddie here?" Lucy asks as she moves her head from my neck.

"No, baby, I'm sorry, but his sister Rosalie is," I tell her.

Lucy looks at Rosalie and gives her a small smile. "Hi, Rosalie, Eddie's my best friend and then Emmett, I miss them, can you tell them to come home, please?"

I watch as emotions flash across Rosalie's face. "It'll be okay, kid," she says coming forward and kissing her head.

Lucy opens her arms, reaching for Rosalie. Instantly Rosalie takes her from me and I'm shocked at how easily my daughter seems to love everyone in this family.

"Come on, let's get you two home," she says motioning her head toward the exit.

Once we are in the car, I send off a quick text thanking Edward for sending Rosalie to pick us up.

Rosalie helps me by carrying Lucy into my apartment and sits down still holding her. "Why don't you put your stuff away, and I'll call and order some dinner?"

Being in a bit of shock, I find myself doing as she directed. When things are all put away, and I walk back into the living room. She just stares at me while Lucy's sitting at the table coloring. The next thing I know she is up and moving toward me.

"Oh, honey," she says as she pulls me into her arms. The second her arms wrap around me, a small sob falls from my lips.

"It's all going to be okay, don't stress."

I roll my eyes at her. "Maybe," I say and she frowns at me.

"Tell me why it wouldn't?"

"My parents had the love to last forever, but me not so much. The two guys that have been in my life were ... um ..."

Rosalie narrows her eyes at me and then flicks them to look at Lucy. "How about we'll talk about this more, once the little one is in bed? Now what should we do?" she asks.

It's like she will not let me out of talking to her, but somehow I don't really mind.

"Rose, will you read me a story?" Lucy asks as she moves to Rosalie holding out a book.

"Lucy, her name is Rosalie," I remind my daughter.

"You both can call me Rose, only people I don't know call me Rosalie or Ms. Hale and of course I'll read to you," Rose says as she picks up Lucy and carries her to the couch.

Rose reads three books before dinner is delivered. When I go to pay, the delivery guy tells me it was already covered and walks away. Shaking my head, I move to the table where I already set out some dishes for us to eat off of. Gathering around the little table after loading up the plates, we start eating.

"So, did you have fun in California?"

"Yes," Lucy says excitingly before I can swallow to say anything.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Rose says eating a bite of her food.

"It was really a blast," Lucy says animatingly. "Rose, do you think Emmy will come and have a tea party with me? I have a crown that he can wear."

Rose bites her lip as she tries to contain what I can tell is her desire to burst out laughing, she clears her throat and takes a sip of her water. "I'm sure he would be happy to have a tea party with you sweetie."

Lucy fist pumps, which she picked up from Emmett and cheers out a cute "Yes!"

After we've been eating in comfortable silence a few minutes, I decide to see if rose knows anything about the contest and how it was done. "Rose, I still can't believe everything the studio gave us. And to top it all off, I don't even remember entering the contest," I confess. "I'm especially shocked about the amount of money they gave each of us to spend while we were there."

Rose again clears her throat, but doesn't look at me and I get suspicious.

"Rose?" I say raising my eyebrow.

Rose bites her lip and then sighs glancing at Lucy. "I think a certain little one on my left entered it with a little help from an adult," she says tilting her head towards Lucy.

Glance at Lucy and back to Rose, repeating the motion a few times, I'm still dumbfounded over this information.

"Lucy, did you enter a contest from the radio?"

Lucy just looks up at me. "Yes, I heard them say they was looking for Edward Cullen's biggest fan. Since I know that you are bigger than me, it had to be you. Mrs. Cope helped write what I wanted for me. I telled them all about you and me. I even put in a picture for them to see. I drawed a picture of what I thought we would look like at the concert. The concert was better, but I drawed a pretty picture too, Momma. Mrs. Cope had a big smile when we walked to the mail box and put it in there for the post man to get."

I swallow feel overwhelmingly proud of my girl but still confused as to how her entry won. I'm sure hundreds or even thousands of others entered the contest. I remember hearing about it, but I have horrible luck, so I didn't even try.

I look up at Rose who seems more interested in her plate than what Lucy just said. I keep staring at her, and finally she looks up at me.

"What? I thought the note and picture was cute and sweet. I just knew the kid had to have the perfect sweet, girl next door, kind of mom. You know the type that is so sweet you're afraid she'll melt in the rain. Besides, I was right and I knew it the second you walked into the studio."

I feel my face get warm, and close my eyes.

"Well, thank you, for choosing us."

Rose just shrugs. "Garrett wanted some blonde, blue eyed, W-H-vowel-R-vowel, to win, but I made it clear there was no F-word way. I mean really, some of those trashy people sent in pictures of themselves in the ... full monty. What kind of a crazy B-word sends in that kind of stuff to a radio station? One of the full monty crazy B-word entries even sent it in signed from Tanya – soon to be – Mrs. Tanya Cullen?"

My gasping in shock, makes Rose raise her brow at me.

"Sorry, it's just we met a woman at the concert called Tanya. She was doing that strange eye winking stuff at Emmett, when we were waiting for Edward to come on stage."

Rose looks at me and I clear my throat trying to avoid her eyes.

Rose clears her throat and I glance up. "Well I'm going to kill him for not telling me, but first I'm getting her."

"How?" I ask.

"I still have her letter and address," Rose says with a sweet as honey voice.

Shaking my head I chuckle, all while praying to the heavens I never get on her pissed off bad side.

We move the topic on to something else, by the end of dinner we're all giggling like the best of friends.

I smile as Rose picks up Lucy and takes her to bed for me, while I start a load of dirty laundry from the trip. After laundry and cleaning up the dinner mess, I head for Lucy's room. Kissing Lucy's head and saying a quiet goodnight to my already sleeping girl, I head back to the living room with Rose.

"Okay spill the story," she says as she pulls me to the couch and hands me a glass of wine.

"My first boyfriend, was with me," I say with a nod of my head so she knows I mean— _with me-with me_ —"because of a bet."

"What do mean?" Rose asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was sort of a geek and my parents where a lot older than the other parents who had kids in our school. My dad was the recently retired chief of police. Conner bet Mike a hundred that he couldn't bed me. I was seventeen, and as I said a nerd. Mike was one of the school jocks, everyone loved him. I stupidly fell for everything he said to me. As soon as he _did the deed_ he dumped me.

"Then when I was eighteen, my mom died, and my dad died soon after. I was feeling down and that's when Jacob, Lucy's father, came into my life. He swept me off my feet. By the time he was _leaving_ for Iraq, I was in love with him. I hated that I didn't get to see him often, but he was in _training_ ," I stop and chuckle. "In the year we dated, I saw him four months at the beginning. We were together for a week, when reached our six months. Around the time we had been dating for nine months, he was again around for almost a week. Shortly after that, I found out I was pregnant. When I was six weeks along I tried to get a hold of him and sent a letter only to have it returned. I knew he was due back soon so I didn't think to inquire why my letter was returned.

"I was almost three months along when I was watching the news about a guy that got killed in an armed robbery. To say I was shocked when I saw Jacob's face on the screen is putting it mildly. I felt my heart break, hearing he was dead." I stop talking as Rose strokes my arm and I give her a smile.

"I turned up at his funeral, and I was sitting there thinking of how I was going to tell his family I was pregnant since they never met me. Then this woman and three girls walk in and sits in the chairs in front of me. In less than two minutes, I found out she was his wife. The children, three girls, were his daughters. I couldn't say or do anything ... I was a homewrecker.

"I tried to get up and leave, but she saw me and asked who I was. I made up some lie and I told her my brother, who was away, was an old friend of his and asked me to come. She said, "Are you, Rachel, Sam's sister?" I just nodded and turned and left. I never told her the truth or Lucy for that matter. I can't tell either of them. I don't want my child to feel like she's a product of a torrid affair. I couldn't hurt his wife any more than I already did, I mean how do you tell someone that the love of their life cheated on them?"

Rose sighs and hugs me to her. "There's no right answer to that, honey. As for my brother I know him," she sighs and seems to debate something. "He called me. He talked to me for an hour after you left Los Angeles. Emmett had already told me about you, but when Edward went on and on for the full hour about how he was sure you were his one, his beauty, I knew my brother was falling in love. Don't get me wrong, he'll fuck up, make no mistakes about it. He'll forget some important dates, be late, leave his dirty socks on the floor, but let's face the fact, he is a man, and that's just how they're wired. But he will try to always be there for you and Lucy. Don't be afraid, let him fall, and let yourself fall."

I nod as she hugs me, patting and rubbing my back.

"And just one fact I'd like to straighten out, just so you know. Bella, you're not a homewrecker. Yes he was married, but you weren't. He certainly couldn't have been happy, and he was the one cheating on his wife and on you as well by not telling you the truth. So this whole shame thing is all on him and no one else." She gives me one of Edward's eyebrow raises, making me smile while nodding at her.

"You're the first person I've told about Jacob, no one else knows," I say feeling a little embarrassed, about my past.

Rose kisses my forehead. "Don't worry you've got us now," she says softly. It's almost as if she can tell I've been alone for such a long time now.

The rest of the night Rose and I chat about everything. She told me loads of stories about Edward growing up and as an adult in the business. It was an eye opener and I was able to see he had been hurt too. So many women had dated and talked to him just to further their own career and standings in the business. I knew by the time she left to go home, that Edward and I needed to talk. He needed to know my past and I needed to trust him enough to share it all with him.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

Sitting back and fiddling with my sleeve, I listen as Lucy and Edward talk.

"I drawed a picture for you in class today," Lucy tells Edward as she holds it up. "It's you and me, and momma," she says pointing out each of us.

"That's really pretty, Lulu, but what are we on?" he asks.

I chuckle as Lucy rolls her eyes and give him an exasperated sigh. "It's our T-rex, his name is Bret, and he friendly, and doesn't eat good people."

"Oh well, I'm happy about that," Edward says while letting out a little of his laughter.

"Eddie," Lucy says in a quieter voice moving toward the laptop screen.

"Yeah, sweet pie?"

"I love you," she says shyly. "Your my BBF, I even made you a bracelet."

I feel my heart swell as Edward looks happy. The love he has for my daughter is so clear in his eyes and I find myself almost gasping for breath.

"I love you too, and as for the bracelet it's the best, and can't wait to put on. Will you teach me how to make them? I would love to make one for you too, Lulu," Edward says to a now grinning Lucy.

"They're conversation is so cute, it's almost sickening," Rose mutters from behind me.

I giggle, nodding my head. I feel her place her hand on my shoulder, giving me her support. She knows I'm about to give Edward the full nitty gritty of my past and it has me on edge.

"Okay, munchkin, come on it's bath time and your momma's turn to talk to Eddie," Rose says with his name in a falsely sweet voice and I see Edward cringe.

I've learned that he hates to be called Eddie by everyone, except for Lucy and I apparently.

"'Kay, Rose, bye Eddie, love you," Lucy say as Edward blows her a kiss.

Watching Rose walk out with Lucy before turning back to Edward and giving him a smile.

"Tell me, love," Edward says right away, and I chuckle because he can read me so clearly.

I sit for an hour telling him everything that happened between Mike and I then Jacob and I. Just like when I told Rose, his eyes flash with anger.

"I'm so sorry, love, and I am tempted to pay Mike a visit and teach him right from wrong—"

"It was a long time ago, and he was a teenager," I explain cutting him off.

"I know, love, but it doesn't make it right." He lets out a sigh, before telling me of his own failed relationships.

"Thank you, Edward, we need to be honest with each other, even brutally honest," I tell him.

"I agree, love, if this is going to last we need to be, and also we need to trust each other. I do trust you fully, and I know it will be harder for you as you will be misled by the media about my life."

I shake my head at him. "No, my television is only for playing Lucy's movies. We normally listen to the radio, but won't believe anything unless you tell me. Beside, Rose doesn't look like the type of person that lies for someone who's cheating, brother or no brother."

Edward laughs, giving me a nod. "She's not." He just looks at me before grinning silly as his eyes light up. "Tell Rose I need to speak to her for a second."

"Okay," I say and frown as I stand up to go and get her.

"Bella, you come back with her too, please?" I give him a nod and move to get Rose.

"Edward, wants to speak to you," I say softly seeing that Lucy is sleeping.

Rose kisses her head and moves off the bed. "I've got a feeling I know what he wants," she says walking with me.

"Hi, sis," Edward says and Rose rolls her eyes.

"I was already planning on moving them into the empty house, but I'm guessing you want her in yours instead?"

I frown looking between them both as Edward chuckles. "Yes, get Dad to help."

Rose rolls her eyes but still nods at him.

"Mom is looking for an assistant. I saw her resume, I think she will do well, do you want me to ..." Rose clicks her tongue and tilts her head toward me.

"Really, Bella, you can draw?"

I frown but nod. "Yes, well a little. I was going to go to college for Art, but between my parents and Lucy I never got round to it."

"She's being modest, like usual, this place looks amazing," Rose says making me blush.

"Excellent, do that too."

Holding up my hand, I'm feeling overwhelmed and needing to catch up with their conversation.

"Wait, isn't your mother a designer?" I say almost choking on the last word, as her design company comes to mind. Masen design is well known and very popular around the well to do, both on the east and west coasts.

Edward and Rose both chuckle. "Yes, and she's moving in to a clothing line too, hence why she needs a new assistant. Seeing the clothes you made for Lucy plus this place, you're perfect for the job," Rose says in her no nonsense voice.

I just look at them both in shock. My legs must have given way, because the next thing I know I'm on the couch taking deep breaths.

"Rose!" I hear Edward yell and I turn looking at him

"Come on, love, this'll be good for you and Lucy. You would've been moving in with me at some point, so why not while I'm away. And why not point you in the direction of what must be your dream job?"

"Moving in with you?" I echo and my voice sounds funny.

"Yes, move in with me. I love you, I love Lucy, and I have a house, nearby. Rose and Emmett live next door, and my parents live across the road with Alice and Jasper beside them. There is an empty house if you would like your own place for now—"

I shake my head cutting him off. "I couldn't afford it," I say.

Edward gives me a look and raises his brow. "My family owns them all outright. IF you choose to pay, I would only take what you're paying now."

"But—"

"Bella, you can't take money with you when you're dead," he says interrupting me. "The house will still be there for other people—hopefully our children to use—when we're older. Besides why should one stay empty when someone is in need? You get more from giving than receiving."

I wipe a tear that falls and nod at him. "This just feels unreal. I would like to pay my way, but I'll meet with your mom. However, I want to get the job on my own merits, so no telling her who I am."

Edward and Rose both laugh and I look at them.

"You do know she was friends with Renee, she'll know who you are and give you a job simply for that fact. But don't fret, she will only give you high up work if she truly believes in you and I know she will, because I believe in you." Edward winks at me and then turns his head. "I need to go, and get on the road, I'll speak to you soon, love." He kisses his fingers and places them on the screen.

I return the gesture making him wink at me again.

"Rose, take care of my heart, I'm leaving it in your hands."

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"How was your interview, love?" Edward asks as I drink my coffee.

"It went well, I start on Monday," I tell him still feeling out of my depth.

"That's good, how was your boss, well ex-boss about you leaving?"

I shrug a little. "He was okay, I think. He just told me good luck, and since I had most of my earned vacation time left to take, he let me go from today with pay."

"Did you go and see the house?"

I smile nodding at him. "Yes, it's beautiful."

Edward gives me a hmm and just watches me for a few minutes. "So, are you moving into the spare one or into _mine?"_

I know right away, the way he says mine it's where he wants me. I look at him still feeling unsure. If I were single then I wouldn't even think about it, but I'm not, and I am a mom, and need to put Lucy first.

"Love, I have three spare bed rooms, that's enough for you to have your own room, as well as Lucy. Don't think I'm dragging you off to the chapel ... well not yet anyhow. I will not push you, we can take it slow or go as fast as you want, but I would like you with me. To have you and Lucy there when I wake up, and there when I go to sleep at night would be everything to me."

I let out a long breath, but nod. When I look at him and I see he is smiling, I know it is for the best.

"Lucy, likes your place a lot," I tell him as I picture her face from earlier.

We went today to see the house. Like Edward said the only other homes in the area belong to his parents, Alice, and Jasper and of course Emmett and Rose. There is one large shared yard, gathering area and a huge pool.

"Think she wants your room, something about the view," I chuckle.

"Then it's hers," he says.

I feel my face drop as I look at him. "I ... that's ..." I stutter but I'm unable to find my words.

"Love, it's a room, and where I know I may need to wait a little while before we are sharing, I want to be with you. I don't care if we're together in a large room, a cupboard, or a box, I will be happy. If she likes the view then she can have the room. Besides if you noticed the room she wants isn't even the master bedroom. I just never felt like using it until I had the person I wanted to share it with forever."

I tilt my head at him, making him chuckle and wink at me.

"Just go with it, Bella," Rose says as she leans over my shoulder.

"I'm moving in too, Ed, until you guys are back," she carries on talking to Edward. "Dad and mom have called Paul, he is coming Friday and we all should be settled by Friday night."

"Thanks, sis," he says as Rose wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"No problem, I like this one," she says giving me a squeeze.

"You two are crazy," I say and they both just shrug.

"Okay, I'm heading to sleep, because I have to take Miss Lucy shopping tomorrow."

"Good luck, with that," I say knowing Lucy loves shopping, even though I hate it.

"Take my card, Rose."

"I was already planning on it," she says and then smirks.

"Don't be too late coming to bed, Bella," she kisses my cheek and sticks her tongue out at Edward.

"Oh, what am I missing? Is my wife with your sexy girlfriend, Edward?" Emmett says appearing out of nowhere.

For the umpteenth time my heart races, hearing Emmett say I'm Edward's girlfriend. It makes my heart flutter, and I know how much I want this. I want, no I need Edward to say it too. I watch Emmett and Edward banter and I close my eyes knowing I've falling in love with him, the real him.

"You okay, love?" Edward says and I open my eyes and I'm shocked to see he's looking at me with the same love in his eyes that I noticed in Jasper's eyes as he looked at Alice and Emmett's as he talked about Rose. More importantly to me, it's the same love my dad had for my mom.

"Yes," I say, "yeah, I think I am."

Edward grins happily at me giving me another wink.

"Are your other houses as nice as the one here?"

"I only have that one house."

I look at him a little confused, I was more than sure he would have places all over the world.

"That's my home, when I'm away I live in hotels, it's easier that way. Seattle is my home, it has been for years. That's where I went to college, my family's there, and now you and Lucy are there. Why would I need another home, when all I have is in Seattle?"

I feel myself blush and he just places his elbows on his knees looking at me.

We talk well into the morning before I start to yawn. He pouts a little, but I know he needs rest too.

"Get to bed, love, and I'll call you tomorrow."

I get washed and changed for bed, before sliding in next to Rose. It's been almost ten days since I arrived home from Los Angeles, but my life has changed a lot. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I have been these last few days. The only thing that's putting a damper on things is the fact the media seems to be hell bent on finding out who Lucy is.

Edward taking her on his stage and singing with her has captured the hearts of America—well around the world really. Now the media seems to be in a race to find out more about her. Thankfully so far no one seems to know that the Lucy is my Lucy. I am scared that she will be targeted and hurt, and that's the only thing I can't allow or live through happening.

* * *

 **A/N: So Lucy was the one, a few of you guessed that and of course Rose had her hand in the pot too. It was not said in black and white but if you remember, Emmett mentioned Rose liking her, well there you go. More thing to come yet in the next chapter, hope to have it done and to you very soon. Thanks for reading and please review and let us know what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One more to post after this and it should post TOMORROW.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **BPOV**

The weekend has been busy and seemed to fly by very quickly. Lucy, Rose and I are all moved into Edward's house, and all without us helping at all. When Carlisle arrived early on Friday morning, he ordered Rose to take Lucy and me away. He claimed to remember clearly all the stories my mom told him about me getting hurt and wasn't taking any chances. I tried to argue telling him it's been a long time since I've had any klutzy type of accidents. His response was to point at the door, tell me to let him look after my belongings, while Rose was busy looking after me and Lucy.

Rose did look after us, well more like spoiled us. She took us out for a girls day and we had a blast. First we went to a spa that did mother and daughter treatments. We got dressed up after having our hair and nails done and had a nice luncheon on a cruise ship tour around the Sound. After the ship returned to the dock, we were picked up by a driver.  
We next were taken to the Space Needle, where we went on another tour. We met Esme and had dinner in a small family friendly restaurant in Pike Place.

When we arrived back at Edward's all of our stuff was there. Lucy's stuff was firmly in Edward's old room, giving me no reason to argue about it. The décor had already been changed and she has new bedroom furniture too. I'm rather overwhelmed, but it's easier for me to take gifts for Lucy than myself. Lucy and I thank Esme for all the work she did, since she helped head off the design changes to the rooms. I was not too surprised to see my things placed in the master bed room in the house.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"You're sure I look okay?" I ask Rose again and she comes up to me and hums before slapping the back of my head lightly.

"You look fine, but get a grip and stop being all nervous," she grins.

"Rose, not everyone can be like you," I say rubbing my head.

"I'm not asking you to be like me, but you are there to do a job and it doesn't matter what the hell you're wearing, just do the job."

I look at her and she again sighs.

"This is how I am going to work," she motions her hands up and down her body.

Again I take a look at her in shock, because she has on yoga pants and a tank top. "Really?" I stutter in disbelief.

"Yes, really," she arches her brow. "Wearing stuff like that," she says pointing at me, "isn't comfortable on a daily basis. I want to be comfortable, so this is what I wear. Unless I'm planning on meeting someone, then yes I'll put something nice on. Look, Honey, if this feels good, wear it, but if you'd rather wear jeans and a t-shirt then wear them. You're in an internal family business, doing designs in your office, or out in the field painting and decorating, you're not on a cat walk. If you're meeting with a client for a consolation, fine, dress up then, but for everyday work, be comfortable. I know my mom well enough to know she told you to be casual, so listen, because I'll bet you she's not wearing a suit today."

I chuckle a little at her logic then frown turning back to her.

"Does Alice let you get away with it?" I ask knowing even in this short time Alice likes herself and others around her to be in style and coiffed perfectly.

Rose just grins at me. "I see you're learning, but no worries. The Pixie is scared of me, and knows when the battle is lost."

I hum and look at myself in the mirror. My outfit looks perfect to work in a law office, but I'm not super comfortable in it.

"Okay, I'm changing." Moving quickly back to my room, putting on a casual dress with flat shoes.

After changing, I go back out to the living room and Rose smiles at me. "Much better, you look more like you now."

"Thank you," I blush.

Rose winks at me and then motions her head to the side.

"Come on, let's go. We'll drop off Lucy first, and you can leave me at the station."

I get in the driver's seat of the car, after buckling Lucy in. Driving this Volvo is something new for me, but Edward begged me to use it because the safety rating is—in his words—impeccable. After getting Lucy in the school, I drive Rose to the station.

"I'll be home before you today, I only have to tape some commercials. I'm bringing home my car, so I'll see you later, after you get Lucy. Have a great day, and relax, you'll be fine." With that she is out of the car.

Making my way on the five miles to the office, I let myself relax and release the nerves. Putting a smile on my face, I walk into the building. Feeling happy, I realize for the first time ever, I'm looking forward to the kind of work I'm doing.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

"Bella, honey, I need you to work on this file. Read through the file and if you need additional information or have any questions, call Mr. Williams. Get your design idea back to me by the end of the week."

Taking the file from Esme with a shaking hand, she gives me an empowering smile.

"I swear, I'll make you proud," I tell her, trying to assure myself.

She must hear my nervousness, because she gives me a wink and lightly squeezes my shoulder. "I know you will, dear."

Sitting at my desk, reading through everything again, then looking at the photographs of the room we're working on. Closing my eyes, I visualize myself in the living room. Letting the images come, to me while processing my thoughts. Thinking of the light coming in from outside, and different times of the day, I imagine the different looks the room will capture.

Spending the majority of the day inside my head picturing the room, it goes by fast. Before leaving for the day, I have the main idea written down. There are a few smaller notes, from important things I thought of, but tomorrow I'll start putting my thoughts into drawings. Heading out of the office, I can't help but be excited. There's a smile on my face all the way to picking up Lucy from school.

"Hi, baby, did you have a good day?" I ask.

She shakes her head at me and my smile finally fades. "Why, what happened?" I ask taking her to the car.

"The teacher was talking about our graduation. Everyone had to tell Mrs. Barrie how many people were in their family, like a mommy, daddy, aunts, uncles and grandparents. When she got to me I said just you and me."

Feeling my heart break for her, I give her a squeeze. When I was her age I had parents, grandparents even aunts and uncles, but over the years, I've lost each and every one of them.

"Mrs. Barrie gave all of us tickets to cover their family, but she only gived me one. I told her I need one for Eddie, Emmy, Pixie and Rosie, but she said this was only for families to come to."

Watching her, I notice her lip wobbles a little at the end.

"So I telled her that they were our _new_ family, but she said that they had to be real family not just _in this moment in time_ family."

Silently cursing out some swear words in my head as Lucy looks at me.

"What did she mean, Momma, what's a _in this moment in time_ family?"

Shaking my head at her, I give her another hug. "It doesn't matter, baby. I'm sorry," I tell her giving her a kiss. Buckling her in, I get in myself and we start to head for home.

"They're our family now, right, Momma?" she asks as I'm starting to drive us home.

"They are if that's how you feel about them, baby."

I can see Lucy nodding her head in the rear view mirror.

"They should just come, they could sneak in," Lucy states after a while and I grin at her excitement. "Emmy would be good at that, don't 'cha think, Momma?"

Pulling the car into the driveway, as I answer her, "Yeah, he would be."

"Oh, wait, we can sick Rosie on her," Lucy giggles out loudly.

"Sick me on who?" Rose asks as she opens Lucy's door.

"Mrs. Barrie, she said you couldn't come to my graduation because you weren't really family," Lucy says in a hurry. "But you'll come and make the others all come too, right?"

Rose looks at me and I sigh and explain what went down at school today, from Lucy's point of view. When I'm done Rose narrows her eyes and clicks her tongue

"Lucy, why don't I drop you off at school tomorrow?" she grins out evilly.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Can I call you Aunt Rosie, too?"

Rose's face softens right away and she nods her head. "You can call me that all the time if you'd like. You and your Momma are family no matter what the spiteful ... old ... teacher says."

"Nice save," I tell Rose as Lucy giggles at Rose's stuttering.

"Thanks," she states with a raised brow. "Now, whose turn is it to make supper tonight?"

"Mom's!" Lucy yells as I yell, "Mine!" at the same time.

One thing is for sure, Rose can do a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them.

 _ **~SWL~**_

"I can't believe she said that to Lucy, she's just a little girl," Edward says angrily.

"I know but she ..." I stop and sigh. "You've got to see it from her point of view too. She's been a teacher for years and more than likely has had her share of kids coming in announcing they have a new daddy or mommy every other week."

"I know, love, but ... she just looked so upset. Even if what you said is the case, it's not in our situation. With us, we are not some mild affair or seedy hook up. Even if we were, she should never take it out on a kid. She should be happy that the child has people, even if just _in that moment in time_ that love her and want to spend that special moment with her."

"I know and agree," I nod at him and ask in hope to change the subject "tell me how things are going for you? "

"All right, just missing you and Lulu," he says as he runs his hand through his hair. "This doesn't feel new, it feels like—"

"We've known each other all our lives," I finish for him, and he smiles nodding at me.

"I think I love you." I swallow as the words slip from his mouth.

"The Partridge family, I took a liking to that song when I watched _Ten Things I Hate About You_ ," I chuckle out nervously.

Edward's face seems to say the same, but I see a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath while closing my eyes, knowing I can't look at him when I say the next thing because I'm afraid of his response.

"I'm falling in love with you too. It's just never been like this for me. My mom and dad told me about this kind of love, but I never dreamed I would feel it." As soon as I vocalize my feelings about him to him, I know I'm not falling, I'm already in love with him. Other than my daughter the love I feel is unlike anything I've experienced. If he wanted, he could break me very easily.

"Look at me, love."

I slowly move my head up, looking at him.

"I love you," he says each word strongly and slowly while looking right at me. "I swear I'll show you so much more. I'll make you feel so much more and never break your heart. If I hurt you, I'd be crushing my own heart while destroying my entire world. Just three and a half more weeks, love. Twenty-four more days and then we'll be together."

I nod at him.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Vegas," he says and I chuckle.

"Don't get married to some stranger," I chuckle out and he rolls his eyes.

"Been there done that."

My eyes go wide, looking at him.

"Well it wasn't technically a stranger, it was Emmett, who was already married to Rose."

I shake my head chuckling. "Who was the bride in this whole scenario?"

"Emmett," Edward says, as Rose yells, "Edward."

"Shut it, sis," Edward laughs.

"You have to share the details of this adventure," I tell him.

He shakes his head as Rose comes over to join the conversation. "Go ahead and tell her, I'm only here to keep the story straight."

"Well let's just say a crazy decided to try to get me drunk enough to marry her in Vegas after a show one time. I told her I was gay and going to marry my long time lover. She didn't believe me, so Em and I went to a little chapel and pretended to get married by some Elvis impersonator. The crazy cried as we exchanged vows, and ran crying out of the chapel before Elvis said we could share our first hunk-a-hunk-a burning love kiss. It was quite the night, to say the least."

 _ **~SWL~**_

The three weeks have slowly gone by with my days spent working alongside Esme. She has told me several times my work is some of the best she's seen. We discussed my finishing my schooling, and I am doing online classes to get my degree. At first when she asked me about taking classes again, I thought she was kidding. When she told me my work was outstanding, it took a few days to believe she really meant it. It took me a few days before it really sunk in, she was serious. After having a heart to heart with her and Rose, I decided to do the schooling. Between Esme and Rose, I feel like my confidence has grown.

Each night has been spent with Lucy and Rose. After having dinner, Lucy spends a short time talking to Edward, ending with him reading her a story.

After she's off to bed, Edward and I talk for the rest of the night. On the nights he is in concert, I work on school work until he gets online. We spend every night connected via the internet. In fact more often than not I fall asleep, and Rose would always shut down my laptop and cover me on the couch with a blanket.

Edward now knows more about me than anyone else has ever known. He's so good with Lucy and they have started treating each other as if they are father and daughter. The bond between them is strong and at times it is shocking to me, just how fast this has come about for all of us. Edward loves Lucy as if she's his own, and she loves him the same.

I know Lucy's upset Edward can't be here today for her graduation, because his last concert on this tour was last night in Amsterdam. At the same time she's upset, she is really excited that he'll be here tomorrow. As of right now, he has no plans but to spend time with us. Rose agreed to bring a video camera and tape the show so he can see it. Lucy is excited to share it with him tomorrow when he gets here. Plus Lucy is excited that her _Aunt Rosie_ is going to be there, because she is the coolest, according to my girl.

We arrive at the school auditorium and drop Lucy off at the designated room, with Angie, the teaching assistant, before heading to our seats.

"Miss Swan and friend," Mrs. Barrie says rather icily, "you'll be sitting and in the second row."

Rose just smiles at her. "Thank you," she replies in the same tone, as she links her arm with mine.

"What the hell is wrong with this world when two nice and pretty girls are with each other and not out getting a guy?" Mrs. Barrie mutters as she moves away from Rose and me.

I turn looking at her back in shock, as Rose pulls me toward our designated seats.

"Wait, Rose, does she think we're gay?" I ask and Rose just shrugs, but has a smirk on her face.

I sit down getting my cell out and ready to take some pictures of my baby girl. Rose holds the camera, as the kids start to come out on the stage. They all sing a few songs before the slide show starts with photos of their year at pre-kindergarten. As the pictures flip, I have to stifle a small sob seeing the different pictures. There is a clear difference in Lucy from before we met Edward and after.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the class of 2014, please welcome each up to the stage to get their certificate," Mrs. Barrie says.

She starts calling them up in alphabetical order. When when she gets to the M's there seems to be chatter and noise coming from the back, but I stay focused on the stage.

"Thank God, I didn't miss it," says an out of breath voice next to me. I know this voice, but it can't be him. "Love?"

Turning slowly to see a red faced Edward looking down at me, I stand and hug him.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," I babble.

"Guys, she's next, sit down," Rose hisses and I break away from Edward turning back to the stage and sitting down again.

"Lucy Swan," the announcer calls out.

Lucy slowly walks up to the stage and smiles taking her certificate. Her head turns our direction as we cheer. She smiles before her eyes move from Rose to me, and then her eyes land on Edward. "EDWARD!" She shouts at him, jumping off the small stage, running directly to him and jumping into his arms."

I hear a small sob coming out of her as I rub her back.

"Come on, Lucy, Mrs. Barrie wants you to go back to your seat," Angela says softly, but Lucy shakes her head.

After the last child is called Mrs. Barrie tries to get Lucy back to where she's supposed to be herself, but again she says no. When Mrs. Barrie tries to push it, Edward jumps in telling her that Lucy's fine where she is. She glares at him before moving away to do the final part of the graduation ceremony with the rest of the class.

"Coming home, love?" I nod my head at him as does Lucy.

"Thanks Rose," Edward says winking.

"No problem, bro, see you girls tomorrow when I drop in to get my stuff."

Without saying another word Rose walks off.

Edward, Lucy and I spend the rest of the night together. I watch as he puts Lucy to bed, from the doorway. After reading her a story and singing a song to her, he kisses her head and whispers he loves her. I wipe away the tear from my cheek, and move to my girl and kiss her too.

We make our way back to the living room, and sit together on the sofa.

"So, how did you get home tonight, you're not due to arrive until late tomorrow?"

Edward looks at me sheepishly. "I wanted to be here for her graduation, so as soon as the concert was done, I got the first flight nearest here I could. The only flight I could get right away was to Port Angeles, so I had to get a car, and drive the rest of the way."

I smile kissing his chest. "You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to," he says kissing my head.

I pull back from him and he frowns at me.

"Come to bed," I say pulling him up with me as I stand.

He grins at me. "Are you sure, love?"

I bob my head at him. "I am, I've never been more sure of anything else, ever."

He kisses me softly as we walk hand in hand, to the master bed room where both our belongings are already together. I close the door behind us, and lock it. I turn to Edward and smile, I'm surprised with myself because there is nothing about this situation making me feel nervous.

I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms move around my middle. When our lips meet in a searing kiss, I feel as if I'm floating. Before I know it, I'm lying on the bed and Edward is hovering over me.

"Bella, I will spend forever worshiping you, because you're the love of my life."

"As you are mine," I say pulling his weight down on me.

* * *

 **A/N: As mentioned above the final chapter of this should post sometime tomorrow ... in the mean time we're excited to see what you think so far.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Want to shout out a HUGE massive thank you to all the readers, fans and people giving encouragement and the video teaser for this story. This has been a lot of fun to write and we are so happy to share it with you all. We hope you enjoy how we brought this to a close.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
Edward POV**

"Goodnight Amsterdam!" I yell into the mic, walking slowly offstage, until I know I'm out of sight. Then with a short, "See you in a few days guys," called to my crew I'm running toward the exit door.

"Come on, Leo," he says and I smile jumping in.

"Drive," I say a little too loud.

Emmett nods sliding on sunglasses as if he's on a planned adventure and suddenly the Mission Impossible tune starts to play.

I shake my head, but say nothing knowing that as long as he's happy and in this mood, I will get to an airport quicker.

"Eagle, progress report?" Alice's voice says as the music cuts off.

"Pixie, Leo has left the building and we are heading to the airport, ETA thirty-five minutes, according to GPS."

"Copy that Eagle, job well done. Leo, look in the glove compartment."

Pulling it open and shaking my head to see my passport, money, shades, and other stuff I need for traveling is all here.

"Thanks, Pixie," I say, knowing she can hear me over the hands-free.

"That's not all, Leo, your packed carry-on bag is in the back seat."

Turning I see the bag is packed and sitting there. Frowning, I wonder when she did all of this. I mean this was not something I planned. In fact I only thought of this tonight, while being on stage. There were so many young kids being lifted to get in my eye sight. People all hoping I'd pick their kid to bring on stage. I love interacting with the kids in my audience, but all it did tonight was make me miss my Lulu. "How?" I say trailing off.

"We know you, Edward. We know you need and miss your girls."

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay, Eagle, we do have a slight problem," Alice says quickly.

I close my eyes knowing this could be very bad for me.

"Hit me, Pixie, with all the deets," he replies.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to get Leo to the airport as fast as you can."

I feel the car speed up, without any reply, as Alice goes on.

"There's a plane that will get him to the states at eleven in the morning. Then Leo, will take the connecting flight, to Port Angeles, that leaves at one pm. The flight will not arrive until six-thirty. He'll need a rental car, but I'll work on the details of that and send him a text with the info. If he drives swiftly from Port Angeles, he should reach Lucy's school as Bella, Rose, and Lucy arrive."

I nod, knowing this will all come across my phone in a minute anyway.

"Okay, Pixie, so what's the problem with my mission? What's the slight problem we have encountered?"

"Leo's plane leaves in forty minutes. Do you accept this mission?"

I look at Emmett at the same time the car speeds up even faster.

"On it – like white on rice, book him in, Pixie, he'll be there with time to spare," Emmett says.

"Good luck, men, and may God be with you," Pixie signs off with a chuckle.

I know the Mission Impossible stuff was making her crack up, but she loves to appease the kid in Emmett.

As we near the airport I get my seatbelt off and grab my bag. Keeping my passport in my hand, along with my phone, showing my digital ticket confirmation. Emmett drives up and I jump out sliding over the hood of the car and running inside the airport. I quickly glance at the board, find my desk and then run toward it. I am almost there as the lady stands up.

"WAIT!" I yell, "please wait!" I say holding out my phone, showing my confirmation information.

"Please, get me on the flight, I have no luggage, only this carry on."

She sighs but hands me a ticket. "Mrs. Whitlock said you would be in at the last second, I was just looking for you."

I smile at her trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry to say, Sir, but you're going to need to run again. They're about to start boarding and you have to go through security as well. But they are waiting for you in the premium guest service line and will expedite you through. Down this corridor, and take the second right."

Nodding in affirmation at her as she says the gate number and smiles, pointing out the way.

Running the full way there, and getting through security faster than ever before. Arriving at the gate just in time for the final boarding call. I hand the flight agent my ticket and board the plane. As soon as I am in my seat I let out a long breath, and quickly type out a text to Alice and Emmett. Letting them know the mission was a success. I can't help but let out a laugh as Emmett's return text is short, and tells me to turn off my phone before it self-destructs.

Unable to settle down, because I'm too excited to get home. I spend my time using headphones and my laptop to write a new song. Things are going well until we run into a storm and we get delayed. I become even more agitated when I find I missed my flight into Port Angeles. They book me on the next one going straight to Seattle, but I'll have to push it hard to make it to the school in time.

I get a rental car lined up and once the plane lands, I'm heading for the school. Knowing I'm speeding, I pray I don't get pulled over. The last thing I need is yet another delay. When I get to the school, I have to park the car almost three blocks away. Getting out of the car, I look at my watch. "Shit," I mumble and start to run for the school. I know the graduation ceremony should be starting right now. Running in the door, I follow the signs to the auditorium. Tripping as I enter the hall, I glance around looking for Bella and Rose. Hearing names being called, I hope I've made it in time, when I hear _Meyer_ being called out.

Spotting Bella and Rose, I make my way to them. I look at the stage and see Lucy waiting to be called yet and I know I haven't missed her for sure.

When I reach Bella she just looks at me in shock before standing to hug me tightly.

"She's next," Rose interrupts our moment, and we turn and sit.

Watching Lulu get her certificate makes me smile so much my cheeks hurt. She looks so happy, as she looks down at her mom. When her eyes move to me, her face lights up and she calls out to me. Before anyone can stop her, she's off the stage in a flash and in my arms. She's crying, but I can tell they're not sad tears, because she keeps saying, "You maded it."

In that second, having both my girls close and in my arms, I finally feel at home.

Lucy's not in my arms long when a young looking teacher comes over to take her away. Lucy shakes her head, but this only makes an older woman come over. I know right away this is Lucy's bitch of a teacher. I don't care what Bella says, her reasoning was not right, and telling Lucy we weren't her family was not right.

I glare at the woman as she narrows her eyes at me but she gives up and walks away.

Lucy seems reluctant to let go of me, and I'm only too happy to keep her in my arms.

"I'm staying, Lulu, don't worry I'm not leaving again," I whisper in her ear.

 **~SWL~**

It only took until the next day for the media to get a hold of my dash back home. According to the reports there were many reasons speculated for it. One report claimed I found out that Alice was going to get married and crashed the wedding. Another report claimed, I was going to rehab, stressed over my break up with Alice.

I was worried about how Bella would feel, knowing this was just the start. Having it posted that I was madly in love with some other girl and posting old photos to support their claims would be hard on anyone. To my surprise when Alice came over after coming home. She wanted to talk to us about Lucy having a guard and going to a private school. She asked if anyone had objections to her looking at the schools near the house. Bella started laughing making us look at her, and she looked back at me.

"What, isn't this your place to object, or is that just at weddings where you act like that?"

This made everyone laugh and of course the jokes started coming out at my expense.

Even my parents added to the jokes, and I knew that we were solid. We were a family and I had found my soul mate.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

 **One year later**

"Hello, Los Angeles!" I yell into the microphone and everyone yells and screams hello back at me.

"You all know this venue here, is my third favorite place in the world, don't cha?" I ask them as they all cheer.

I pull the stool Emmett set out for me to the middle of the stage before sitting down.

"This time last year I was on this same stage. Do you all remember? I danced with little Lucy?" I ask and can't stop the smile as I remember it. It's not easy to forget, and the video still gets daily hits on youtube.

"Well I'm going to tell you all something no one knows."

Taking a deep breath, but for some reason I want them to know. This isn't just the media, these are my fans and people who helped make me the star I still am today.

"That night I met the woman of my dreams, right here in this concert hall. That woman and I have been together ever since that night."

There are some gasps before everyone starts to cheer. I look around at all my fans, but my eyes land on Bella who's in the front row with Lucy, Emmett, Rose, Victoria – who's James' girlfriend. Smiling when I see Bella rubbing her swollen tummy. I wink at her and she blushes. Her beautiful face turns pink and it only makes her look more beautiful to me.

"For that reason this place will always be special to me. That is also the reason for this being the one and only night and place that me and the band are playing this year. I want to thank all of you for sharing tonight with me."

Standing, I take the chair back off stage. Walking back out, knowing I'm going to give the audience and my girl a night to remember.

As I sing my new songs and old songs, my eyes always seem to remain on Lucy and Bella. No matter what and even knowing this was putting them in the spotlight, I can't take my eyes off them. The new songs I've written and am singing tonight are from my heart. Since Bella, Lucy and my unborn child are my heart, the songs are for them. They are my world.

I had been planning on doing a tour this year and taking the girls with me, but Bella got pregnant almost right after my last tour ended. With her being pregnant, I changed my mind about being out on the road. Bella told me to still go, but there's no way I could leave then. I didn't want to leave her and Lucy, never mind her being pregnant. I have to be there when my son or daughter is born. That meant putting the tour on hold for at least a full year. Tonight I'm doing this one show to raise money for several charities, one of which is the hospital that looked after Bella's parents.

I had come up with the idea, as my father was talking about the lack of funding at Forks General. Bella asked if there was something she could do to help raise money, since that's where her mom and dad were both cared for. I made a comment to Alice asking if something like this was possible and she set about it right away. She is great and even managed to get this place for nothing, so the full amount of the ticket price will go to the three hospitals we chose to donate to.

When the last song is sang, I walk backstage to Bella who is hugging Rose.

"Love," I say looking at her.

"The baby's coming," she says making me turn white. She's not due for another three weeks.

"Fuck," I say grabbing my hair. This place is just mobbed with people. There's not a chance in hell we'll get to the hospital for a while.

"Don't worry," James says as he grins. I pick Bella up following the band as Emmett, Jasper, and James yell at people to get out of the way.

"Lucy," Bella calls out sounding in pain.

I turn my head to see Rose has her and is right behind us.

"She's fine. Alice, call dad," I say knowing he was in the hotel waiting for us. I'm so glad that he insisted on coming just in case.

"Come on, get out of the way," James yells as our fans take photos.

"If you all get out of the way and help us get Edward's girl to the hospital, we do a strip show, for the next Rose Nose Day here in the USA."

I glare at him for a split second but the fans—well female fans—all start making room. I move faster and Bella sniggers, "figures."

"Us girls will do a calendar shoot in some sexy underwear too," one of the female backup singers calls out, and the male fans start pushing others back out of the way too.

Once we're out the exit door, I see a police car there with the lights already flashing. An officer ushers, Bella, Rose, Lucy and me into the car and it speeds off with sirens blaring.

"It hurts," Bella whimpers, as she hugs me.

"I know, love, just hold on."

Just over a day later it's all over the news. They know I'm a married man and father to sweet little Lucy and a brand new baby girl. I chuckle as I look down at my bundle of joy, sleeping peacefully. Bella and I got married four months ago, in a small family and friends only ceremony. I've already adopted Lucy, and they both now carry my last name, my real last name – Masen. The ink was not even dry on our marriage certificate, when I got my soulmate tattoo completed. After ten years of having the first part done, it's finally completed. I also got one over my heart that says, _Lulu_.

I turn off the TV as the reporters start to rhyme of all the girl names I may choose. A small cry makes me look down at little Charlie, his name will be going below Lulu's name very soon.

"They'll never get all of it right, will they, Little Man?" I ask him.

Kissing his head, my eyes go to his sleeping mom and sister. I know that Los Angeles will always be in my heart, as singing with Lucy brought all my dreams to life. However, my whole heart is in the room, and goes with me wherever I go, because my wife and two children are my whole being.

"Mommy and Lucy are sleeping," I say picking up Charlie's bottle. "So your old dad's going to feed you." I watch him open his eyes and his blueish green orbs flash back at me. I place the bottle in his mouth and he starts to suck. I can't help but tear up slightly as my heart fills with even more happiness. Instantly some new melodies start to fill my mind, and I know this year is gonna be another good one.

 _ **~*SWL*~**_

 **BPOV**

 **Five years later**

If someone would have asked me six years ago if I thought my life would ever be much different, I'd have told them no. Now here I am a mother of four children, Lucy, Charlie, Renee and my newborn Robert. I'm married to an international Country and Western recording artist. I have a degree in design and work in my family business.

We have a huge house built close to our first house, where James and Victoria now live now. Mrs. Cope is still helping out, but now she lives in a house on the property and she watches over all the little ones with the help of Victoria.

Rose is still one of my closest and best friends, and we laugh all of the time over her crazy antics. Rose still records shows Monday through Friday and has a syndicated shock Jock show now on satellite radio. Alice fitted in right away and the three of us get along very well. We have a lot of fun, and you'd be surprised to know Alice is better at redemption than Rose is.

I'll always remember the night after Edward surprised me at Lucy's graduation. Alice arrived back in Seattle, and the first thing she did was hold a 'girls only' meeting with Rose and me. According to her, we had some major lessons to teach a tramp. Alice planned out a huge hoax against Tanya, and with Rose's help, she pulled it off.

Mysteriously, Tanya's whole house suddenly got a bad odor, and no one could make it go away. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the bottles of _Liquid Ass,_ Alice was dumping through her mail slot had anything to do with it. Apparently she kept taking the rug from her front door with her, and every time it got wet—and it rains in Seattle almost daily—the smell would come back like it was new. She moved and her new condo had the same odor problem. Within four months, she had moved three times. She finally gave up and moved out of state. I often wonder if she ever threw out the damn rug.

My life has lonely times, because being on the road with four children is not an easy task. Edward tends to not tour a lot anymore, but does most of his touring during the summer months. In the summer the kids can travel with us and not miss school. He plans to stop doing tours for a few years and work on doing more on the writing and producing side of things. He has found and signed a few artists already and his new label _Lulu_ is already doing well.

My daughter entered me in a contest that changed my life. Rose loved Lucy's letter so much, she refused to let Garrett choose anyone else. After meeting me, she loved me so much, she demanded Emmett to take care of us all the time we were in California. I've learned it was Emmett who decided we needed spending money. It was never part of the contest, it was part of Emmett's generosity and natural exuberance to share his happiness. The same happiness he shared with us is the same happiness Edward has brought to my life tenfold. I love my wonderful husband, and it's all because my little girl had a wish to sing with Eddie on her birthday.

Sitting here waiting for Edward to come take us home from the hospital, I can't help but think about it all. I mean who would have thought him singing with Lucy would have brought me all of this?

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the end of this, please tell us what you think.  
**

 **Don't forget you can join us on Facebook at the group page TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **

**See you all soon, with a new story, don't fret, there's a lot coming yet.**


End file.
